


Tale as Old as Time

by chaosminion



Series: FrostTyrant [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the beast trope, Breeding Kink, Jotun!Loki, Loki gets his way most of the time, Love Triangle, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Thanos actually has a heart, Thor is terrible influence, at least when it comes to Loki, but not an actual beauty and the beast au, copious amounts of semen, library of Loki's dreams, mild blood play, no knives involved, spoiled consort Loki, the kind of love triangle that the author approves of though she usually hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos is known as the Mad King, having built his kingdom through war and invasion. When the desperate king of Jotunheim sends Thanos an effigy of his youngest son and offers marriage, everyone was surprised when the Titan agreed. Now Loki must leave his home and discover his fate, and if he can survive in the court of the Mad King. Nothing is what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlelady200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlelady200/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This fic started as a request, or prompt, from a lovely person on tumblr, who wants more Thanos/Loki fics. We talked a bit, and as she listed the things she wanted an actual story formed in my head, and it was glorious. Not usually my thing, but I promise there will be plenty of angst along with the fluff. 
> 
> On a side note, I have finished my chemo treatments and I felt like celebrating by putting up a new fic! Yay! <333333

An attendant handed the agreed upon accords, pounded upon a thin sheet of eternal metal and resting upon a bed of furs, to the king of ice, bowing low before the carved throne, twisting up and into a towering column. The hall of giants was impressive, crafted long ago by ancient hands, the work and care plain to see even among the scattered ruins of one half of the hall.

Laufey King glanced over the treaty with the Titan's realm, finding it perfect in word and prose, exactly as they had agreed on after months of careful planning. The ice king did not speak much, but grunted his approval and waved for the attendant to take it to the other monarch who was his guest.

Laufey watched with a tension that did not show on his face that was carved like stone, the red eyes glowing while Thanos, the Mad King, read over the treaty on his own. Everyone knew he was mad, even if he had been on perfect behavior during his visit to the ice realm of Jotunheim. Laufey had given strict orders for no one to show even a smidgen of disrespect. Laufey needed this treaty, he reminded himself for the hundredth time. He needed the resources that Thanos could give to rebuild the kingdom that has been shattered in the last war with Asgard.

Asgard!

Laufey's hands tightened into fists as he thought of that wretched realm, and the old fool who still ruled it. Laufey still hoped to outlive the old man. He might not have been able to claim Odin's life, but he had claimed half of his vision, and that had been a balm to Laufey's wounded pride.

Soon, however, he could bring glory back to Jotunheim. This treaty was the beginning.

A single nod from the great maroon head of the king across from him brought Laufey back to the present, relaxing his fists.

"This pleases me," Thanos declared, his voice echoing in the chambers. His voice was nearly as big as he was, standing taller than even Laufey himself.

He stood without warning, the Jotun attendant scurrying aside do as to get out of the way of the large armoured boots that could crush.

"I shall sign it as soon as the marriage is finalized, and begin to send the first of the traders before the month is out." Then Thanos smiled, a small but sharp thing, that did not reach the unnaturally blue eyes. That smile made Laufey shiver. "I await my prize eagerly, Laufey King. Do not make me wait long."

Remaining silent, Laufey inclined his head in a bow of respect. He did not get one in return, instead Thanos spun on his heels and strode back towards the great chambers to get ready for his departure. Laufey chose to let the slight go, for he could not afford to make the Mad King angry now.

He still needed this treaty.

"Helblindi," he barked after Thanos was gone. From the corner came his first born, summoned by his father, and lumbered over by the throne. He resembled his father greatly, his shoulders broad and square, and his face just as solemn.

"Go and inform your brother he is departing in the morning."

"I am sure that Loki will be most joyful," the younger replied with grim sarcasm.

Laufey snarled and struck his throne with a fist. "I care not for Loki's thoughts on the matter! His fate was decided long ago, and he will accept it! He will do as it is required, or he will learn I have been easy on him all these years. Go!"

Helblindi rolled his shoulders and left without a grumble, secretly glad to be the one to bring such tidings to his strange and ostracized brother.

Laufey remained on his throne for some time, planning his next moves and the projects he would start on with the resources provided by Thanos. It seemed that he finally had a use for his runt of a son after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki, the youngest prince of Jotunheim, sat in the middle of his room surrounded by the remaining books he had waited until the last minute to pack. His personal belongings had been packed for weeks, having known what the results of the treaty would be. Surprisingly, it had taken Loki that long to realize that it was not an elaborate joke his father had made up to be cruel, and he was really being sold.

Sold. To the Mad King.

Loki's dark nails trailed over the cover of one of his favorite books, an old friend who had been with him for many years. He knew all the words written between the leather, well taken care of despite the cold and damp, yet he could focus on none of them. He only stared, crimson eyes sad and empty, at the runes of the title and the imprints his fingers had left on the edge after many uses, feeling hollow and brittle.

He was not even entirely certain if he was sad to leave his home. The palace had more bad memories than good, and there was no love between him and the rest of his family. He had one cousin who did not hate him, Loki thought, but he was generally considered to be an idiot and did not take part in the annual hunts, a grave meaning indeed.

The anger he had felt had burned out days ago, leaving despair and trepidation in its place. It did not help that the servants whispered loudly where Loki could hear, trading awful stories about the titan they had heard from others, of his cruelty and madness and the destruction that he left in his path.

It was not fear, either, though there were cold teeth that gnawed on the corners of Loki's stomach from time to time, sometimes a choking weight keeping him from breathing normally. Loki would name it anxiety instead of fear, refusing to believe that he felt fear at all.

Though it would be understandable if he did. Loki had seen his betrothed, had compared Thanos to his own father and had spent a day fighting the horror that rose like bile in his throat. How would they be physically compatible? When he had demanded if his father had thought of this, Laufey had only given Loki a cold look.

"You are a disgusting changling. Adapt or perish."

Loki had yelled that was not a viable solution and stomped off, but Laufey had remained unmoved.

Then curiosity had gotten the better of Loki, and he spent days considering ways that it could work between him and the titan, eventually deciding that if he was treated gently and tenderly then he would suffer no lasting harm.

Only he had no way of knowing if Thanos was capable of such caring treatment, and his days were haunted by a pair of unnatural blue eyes that had looked on him only once and held a taste of possession in their depths. Loki could almost feel them touching him, even as he sat alone in his room, gripping an old book and fighting the edges of black that crept across his vision.

A loud thumping knock startled Loki from his reverie. It was rude and uncouth and told Loki exactly who would be stomping uninvited into his room, grinning broadly like a heathen.

"What do you want, Helblindi?" Loki demanded, wrapping his book in cloth and reaching for another.

The bigger giant crouched by his brother and poked one of the books, making Loki hiss at him.

"Is that the last thing you wish to say to your brother? You're leaving tomorrow, you know. It seems the Mad King actually wants you, though I'm damned if I know why. Some creatures have strange tastes."

He held a book up and sniffed it, as if testing that it could be eaten, before Loki snatched it out of his hands. Loki glared and silently wrapped the book in cloth, ignoring the sharp teeth in his brother's smile.

"Maybe he has some fun things in store for you," Helblindi continued to taunt. "They say that screams are the same as moans to him. You had best scream loud if you wish to last more than one night, brother."

Helblindi's laugh was cut short by the heavy tome that crashed into his face, knocking him backwards and on to his ass.

Loki was towering over him for once, eyes blazing as he lifted one hand that would normally be glowing with green fire. Even the threat of it made Helblindi flinch, forgetting that Loki was powerless at the moment.

"Get out. After tomorrow it will no longer be required for me to look upon your disgusting face again, but if I ever do I will smash it beneath a marble pillar!"

Helblindi shoved to his feet, standing a head above Loki, stepping into Loki's personal space in the typical Jotun challenge. Loki did not back down, glaring up with equal hatred at his brother, knowing full well that Helblindi could not touch him. They both knew it, and eventually Helblindi took the first step away with a sneer.

"Enjoy your new home, Loki. Just be the tricky bastard I know you are, and you might survive."

The other giant retreated, slamming the door shut. Loki remained standing, consumed by fury, until he was suddenly too tired to hold on to it any more. All the emotions left him in a rush, causing him to wilt and collapse on his bed, sullen and hollow and dreading the morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was a flurry of activity as Loki's chambers were emptied of his personal belongings, though the furniture remained. Loki could not stomach even a small bite of food, his stomach in twists and knots as his attendants helped him dress in the traditional wrap, the soft linen as white as snow against his cobalt skin, held together by a sea green belt. The linen was simple, in order for the wedding jewelry to shine proudly, displaying Laufey's power and status.

It was all a front, really. Jotunheim was rich in jewels and precious metal, but it did them little good without a market, hence the decline of their realm. Still, they draped the necklaces around Loki's neck, and slipped the bangles on his arms and ankles, and fine chains hung around his shoulders and chest in a crisscross pattern.

Loki felt very little like a prince, and more like a concubine.

At last he took the dreaded walk down the corridors for the last time, aching inside as his fingers brushed along the familiar patterns of stone walls and pillars. Before the throne room he made himself stop and breath, scolding himself for being a frightened child, then marched through the hall with a straight back until he reached the raised platform where his father's throne resided.

The hall was surprisingly deserted for such a momentous occasion. Loki met the stern eyes of his father, avoided glaring at Helblindi's smirk, and completely ignored his second brother who looked bored and uninterested. Then there was a few of his father's advisors and the sorcerer who had been Loki's mentor since he was small, standing apart with his snow dire-fox curled around his feet, as well as guards who attended Thanos.

It was impossible not to miss the immense burgundy colored titan standing just to Laufey's right.

Loki resisted the urge to fidget, hiding the nervousness behind a thin wall of discontent. It felt impossible to raise his eyes to meet the mad king's, but Loki felt the burn of that gaze as he took his place to his father's left and the ceremony began.

It was simple, and left out many of the Jotun traditions, but only the ones that required a full night and day to complete. All that was required, really, was that Loki and Thanos exchange spoken vows, accepting the responsibilities of their station, and braiding each other's hair the traditional thin marriage braid, behind the right ear and set with a small token picked out by the other. Loki's token for Thanos was a black obsidian raven in flight. The token placed in Loki's hair was a strange symbol he did not know the meaning of. Perhaps the symbol of Thanos' clan? It was never explained.

The braiding was... odd. Thanos knelt on one knee so Loki could reach, but his course hair was so short Loki could barely make a proper braid. At first he thought it was black but he realized it was a red so deep it swallowed all light.

Then Thanos braided Loki's hair, which took a while for it was so long, but the frost giants who looked on did not even twitch as they waited. Loki was actually impressed that such large fingers could manage something as delicate as braiding. Thanos was so close Loki could almost feel the brush of air on his neck, but he endured it with grim silence, distracting himself with dreams of flying in the open sky.

When the ceremony drew to a close and they were declared married, Loki felt something crumble inside his chest, but he would not break down now. Not yet.

Then the large king cleared his throat and withdrew a small carved box from his tunic, presenting it to Loki.

"Now for one of my traditions. It is expected that you wear this at all times, and I have one like it. It signifies belonging."

Loki opened the box to reveal two bands in a steel colored metal, one vastly bigger than the other. The smaller was set with a ring of fire opals but the large was plain. They were alike, but different. Loki must have expressed confusion for Thanos reached in, took out the smaller band, and lifted Loki's left hand, slipping it onto his third finger.

Now Loki understood, it was a ring. The large one was for Thanos, apparently, though his ring could fit around two of Loki's fingers.

Then Loki seemed to realize that Thanos was still in possession of his hand and spots of indigo colored his cheeks. The contact burned like ice.

There was a stretch of silence until it dawned on Loki that they were waiting for him to reciprocate. Handing the box back, Loki took the ring and guided it on to Thanos' finger, the same place as his own. Then the air relaxed and Loki heard his father breath a sigh of relief, too low for anyone else to notice.

Loki expected to have his hand returned, but instead found it remained in the king's grip, the burning traveling up to his wrist and elbow. He could not pull away without angering Thanos, but Loki's stomach clenched in an uncomfortable way.

He stayed stiff and still as he received congratulatory kisses from his father and brothers, but actually returned the sentiment to his mentor, the old sorcerer who gave Loki such a heavy look that Loki nearly confessed all his fears as he used to do when under his tutelage. Angrboda had been a much needed friend.

But Angrboda could not go with Loki, not could he stop the titan from signing the treaty, giving Laufey a single nod, and turning to pull Loki with him through the hall to the courtyard where his strange vehicle awaited to take them back to his kingdom. Loki lengthened his stride to keep up, but even that was difficult without having to scurry in an undignified fashion. Thanos seemed to notice that, and shortened his steps.

It had been over in a matter of minutes, feeling extremely anticlimactic to Loki, who had expected more aggression from the Mad King, not this heavy silence. Not even a hint of blood!

The young prince did not look back at his family, not once, too jaded and hurt that he had been used like this, given to another like he was just another piece of jewelry. Laufey's disgraceful son was finally being removed from Jotunheim, and no one even mourned.

Now he was married, and he wanted to throw himself into the void.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives at his new home, and it's a little overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going on vacation this week so I thought I would leave you with something. This chapter has been barely edited, so I apologize for errors.

The strange vehicle that waited in the courtyard to take Loki away was unlike anything the prince had ever seen. First, it was a machine, and not an animal, and it floated a foot above the ground. It was sleek and looked to be made of metal, with two wings on the sides. At least, Loki thought they were wings. He was not certain of their purpose.

He could see no person inside, and that made him nervous, but Thanos pressed a simple square shape and a panel slid back to reveal an oval hole, large enough for a person to pass through.

Loki stared at the vehicle like if was going to bite him.

"Is it run by magic?" He asked.

"No, by molecular power," Thanos rumbled, pressing his hand to Loki's shoulder blade. "Now get in. I will be waiting when you arrive."

That caused Loki to pause as he was stepping in to turn around. "You are not coming inside?"

Thanos shook his head. "This is your ship."

The next push was more insistent, cutting off any protests Loki could make, and Loki found himself standing inside a metal bubble with built in seats just big enough for him to take a few steps. The panel behind him closed, shutting him in and blocking out the view of the courtyard.

At first Loki thought he would suffocate, but the vehicle proved to have its own air source, and after careful searching Loki found a vent. The seats were comfortable, made of a strange material that bounced when Loki sat down. It was all so foreign, and Loki had not even left his realm yet.

He glanced out of the single window and was shocked to realize he was moving, the snow covered walls of the palace becoming smaller, diminishing in the distance at an alarming rate. It was impossible to even feel the movement! Loki planted his feet and focused, finally able to feel the deep hum that must be the vehicle's power. That made him feel slightly better, so he sat down to watch the landscape change. It was disconcerting to be unable to direct where he was going, but as Loki could do nothing to change it, he settled down.

When the machine was some distance far from anything, Loki noticed that the direction changed. Now they were going up!

Loki pressed against the window and watched the ground retreat, his stomach dropping at how high he was going. The vehicle soared up into the air, higher than the clouds, up to the stars, until light exploded all around him and Loki lost his footing, shaken to the ground.

When the machine grew still once more and Loki could catch his breath, he felt around to make sure he was in one piece. Thankfully, he was. Taking stock of his vehicle showed no damage, and he was just coming to the conclusion that it must have been a space-realm jump when the side panel to his ship pulled to the side, and there was a man standing there, looking inside until he spotted Loki huddled on the ground.

"Ah, there you are. You did not sit down? Oh nevermind, His Excellency is waiting, hurry along!"

Loki attempting to pick himself up with dignity, setting his jewelry straight and making sure his robe was in place before stepping out of the ship. The man in the strange clothes seemed impatient, but he waited with his hands clasped behind his back.

The first thing Loki noticed was that the air was _hot_. An uncomfortable sweltering thickness that surrounded him, making his skin form small ice crystals to try to cool him down. But then he stopped, the heat forgotten, as he started at the sight before him, his brain almost unable to comprehend the scale.

Before him was a massive black fortress, reaching up to a swirling gray sky with pillars and towers that just stopped unexpectedly. Loki's eyes kept traveling up, but there was always more to see. He was standing at the base of a broad expanse of stairs that lead up to the front of the fortress, the space open though the steps were an black as the fortress. Was it marble?

Loki thought how stange it was, for such a large space would be difficult to defend, with no walls or towers nearby. Then it was obvious to him that it was the point. Thanos was making a statement that he was so powerful that no one would conquer him no matter the disadvantages. It was either bold, or foolish, but it made an impression for anyone standing at the feet of such steps.

The man was urging Loki on again, and now that Loki could examine him, he saw that the man's skin was a pale cream color, and he was shorter than Loki. How odd. Loki had only been taller than younglings. He followed the man up the steps, feeling as small and weak as the grand fortress was supposed to make him feel.

Then he reminded himself of who he was, and where he was from, and straightened his back.

Loki's skin was practically covered in frost by the time they reached the top of the steps, but a great shadow cast shade that helped to cool him down. He would get used to this, he was certain. He would adapt.

Standing before the heavy doors was Thanos and a group of men and women, dressed in the same manner of the man who had escorted Loki up, the cloth a strange mix of colors that covered their entire bodies. Loki wondered how they did not suffocate.

All the eyes watched him approach, the walk more nerve wracking than when he had strode down the throne room that morning to face his fate. When Loki stood before Thanos he paused, unsure of what to do. Was this a ceremony? Should he show reverence in some manner? The people watching gave no clue in their stone like eyes.

Before panic could set in Thanos raised a hand towards him and Loki took the cue to rest his own smaller palm in the king's, trying to ignore the size difference. He looked like a child next to the king, who would respect such a small consort?

He heard the boom of Thanos' voice and just barely caught the news that there would be a feast that night where he would be presented to the court. Then a brush against his cheek caused Loki to startle. Thanos had touched him, and now was frowning at the bit of white on his thumb that melted rapidly.

"You are too hot. Penklo!"

From behind the group came a tall man with blue skin that wrinkled in strange places, his robes were slashed across the shoulders to show a metal mesh beneath. At least, it looked like metal, but it moved like cloth. His arms were folded in the large sleeves he wore, and he bowed low to the king.

"This is Penklo, he is the head steward and will show you the palace. Take him inside where it is cooler."

The last was an order to the servant, who bowed even lower. Thanos stepped aside so Loki could follow, releasing his hand. Loki swallowed all the words that he did not have a chance to say, merely nodded his thanks and followed the new man inside, the immense doors swallowing him like a mouth.

The scale continued inside the palace, the ceilings so high Loki could barely make out the designs on them. The columns were spaced evenly apart, but there were so many that Loki lost count. It all served to make him as small as possible, reminding Loki that he was nothing in the face of the titan.

What in Ymir's name was he doing here?

Thankfully, the steward walked at a pace that Loki could keep up with, taking him down the left side of a set of hallways that became smaller and regular sized after the great entrance hall. Loki noticed that he was taller than this man as well, though only by a few inches. It was already a change from what he had known all his life. Suddenly Loki was no longer the shortest, and he did not know what to make of it.

They passed by an elaborate set of doors, which the steward explained was the entrance to the private suites, and to a new hallway that had more decorating lattice on the walls, lighted by large, graceful windows to one side that overlooked a courtyard that held the first brightly colored plants Loki had seen in this place.

He stopped, gasping softly at the sight of a fountain that sprayed water into the air, surrounded by green, green, and more green. It was beautiful. Loki could not even begin to dissect the different shades.

"Hurry up," interrupted a voice.

Loki turned back to see Penklo's annoyed look.

"You wish to rest so you do not overheat, yes?"

The tone was biting, grating on Loki's nerves. A glance at his skin showed that the frost crystals were gone and he was no longer in any danger, but the servant was not satisfied until Loki started to follow again.

Abandoning the view, Loki was lead to a set of doors that looked just the same as all the others, though they were painted a green color that reminded him of the plants. Inside was a different impression altogether.

Penklo started explaining the rooms, who cleaned them and how they functioned, but Loki was drinking in the sight of soft looking furniture and bright furs on the floor, cheerful and welcoming. It looked... well, not like Jotunheim, but what someone thought Jotunheim looked like. The colors were white or light blue, with shades of gray and brown mixed in. It reminded him of a winter day outside in the clean snow. Everything was fitted for his size, which was a novelty in itself.

And it was much cooler in these rooms than the rest of the fortress, another detail Loki noticed. These rooms really had been made with him in mind.

Passing by the front room, Loki found a large raised bed with blankets that looked thick and comfortable enough that Loki wanted to bury himself underneath them, with a pile of pillows to top it off. A door to the side opened to a closet that held his extensive wardrobe, he was told.

Then something struck Loki as odd. "Are these my rooms alone? Do I not sleep with the king?"

Penklo raised a single unapproving brow. "Is that how the savages do it? The king will call on you as he sees fit."

Being called a savage was hardly the ugliest thing Loki expected from his new home, but coming from a servant, no matter how much status, was a blow to his gut. It placed a shadow over these pretty rooms, one that only Loki could see.

He was never going to fit here. He was too small, unimportant, only useful for one thing. Always he had felt shoved aside and hated for being different, neither his family nor his subjects wanting him. It would be the same here, being told what to do and to shut up, behave, lie back and don't scream.

All of a sudden Loki was angry, no, furious! His fists tightened and the muscle in his jaw clenched as he fought the desire to hurt the one mocking him. That may have been the treatment he had received at home, but he would not accept the same here. No, he was not going to let it happen!

"Tell me, Steward," Loki said in a quiet, yet hard voice. "What is my name and title?"

A stone could have dropped in the silence. Penklo's lips thinned in to a miniscule line.

"Here you will be addressed as Queen Loki, Consort to His Majesty."

"Ah," Loki said, turning to gaze down at the man, regal and terrible. "Then you will remember that, and remember your place."

For a moment, nothing happened, and Loki wondered if he would have to back his words up with action, only he did not know if he possessed any power at all.

Then the steward folded his arms in his sleeves and bowed low, if stiffly, at the waist.

"Forgive my insolence, your majesty. It will not happen again."

Loki let him hold that position for a moment before he nodded, releasing the servant. His point was made clear, and it settled the mixture of emotions for Loki. Whatever else happened, he was going to shape his own position here, and not let it be dictated.

He was a queen, married to the most powerful titan in the realms.

Loki would show everyone his might.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding his chest of personal belongings was easy, and Loki spent an hour unpacking books and finding homes for them. Then he changed robes and removed most of the wedding jewelry, leaving on some chains, bangles, and of course, the ring.

Loki despised it. If it signified belonging, then he might as well have been given a collar. There would be no mistaking what he was meant for then.

Dressed now in a dark blue robe that opened across his chest and cut short just above the knee, Loki followed a servant girl back through the halls that grew larger behind each door, until they had come to the entrance of what seemed to be an amphitheatre.

Steps were cut down into a bowl shape, on each step curved tables that could seat dozens were set. Each step lower was smaller, and at the bottom was a round arena with a mirror finish on its floor. Above the arena on the opposite side was a separate balcony for a private diner that overlooked the entire room.

The room was teeming with people from all races and species across the known realms. The ones sitting at the tables were calling out to those walking between them carrying plates loaded with food. The servants all wore similar clothes in order to stand out, and they bent to offer their wares to those who had called them. It was loud and chaotic, and Loki shook at the thought of going out in the middle of that.

"Are you stupid, girl?" Came Penklo's voice as he approached from the side. "The consort dines with the king! Take him to the private entrance!"

Hastily he apologized to Loki, then dashed off again. Loki followed the girl around through a set of column doors to another entrance, this one smaller, though it still was twice Loki's height. The servant bowed to Loki as he passed, and it took him only a second to realize he was standing on the balcony opposite of the feast hall, looking down at the arena floor, before the sights and smells flowed over him over again.

From the balcony the noise was muted, but there were different sounds now, of metal striking metal and the shouts of fighting. Loki took a few steps to glance down at the arena and found that the night's entertainment would be a series of mock battles, two men in armor with longswords dancing and hacking back and forth.

Until one sword sliced along the neck vein of his opponent, a thick rope of red blood splattering in a semi circle across the mirror floor. The crowd in the stands stomped and tossed food in excitement of the outcome, hooting wildly. The winner raised his sword then removed his helmet, and Loki felt shock at finding that it was a woman.

So. Not mock battles after all.

A large presence behind Loki's back made him stiffen, his chest pounding. How the enormous titan had managed to sneak up on him with those large boots, Loki could not fathom. He felt stuck, unable to turn around, his mouth dry with nerves. He felt a hand in his hair, brushing the back of it in a long stroke, and swallowed sand.

"Here you are," Thanos spoke in a deep rumble. "Come away from the edge. You are in danger of falling."

The hand fell away and the presence retreated. Ignoring the weakness in his legs, Loki turned from the sight of servants taking away the corpse below and cleaning the stains, to find the mad king sitting at a table piled with food and wine.

There was a chair for Loki, taller but with a small step for him to reach it. It felt ridiculous, but it was nothing that Loki was unfamiliar with.

Under the scrutiny of the titan, Loki climbed into his chair and found that he had a good view of the arena below. The noise had died down a little bit as the people went back to their food. Loki looked at the platters before him and recognized a little, but the rest was foreign. At least he could try some meats, and fish was fish.

Thanos said nothing to him as Loki reached for things and put them on his plate. It was not just for show, either, Loki was hungry. The day was catching up to him, and he had not eaten anything that morning. His cup was filled with a deep red wine that Loki sipped and found to be rich and smooth.

As long as he ignored Thanos he could relax and eat, focusing on the new flavors and texture of this food. The ringing sound of steel once more filled the room as another pair of warriors tried to kill each other, but Loki gave them only a passing glance. The sight of blood would not help his appetite. He wondered if everything else in this place was as brutal.

A touch on his wrist made Loki freeze, jerking his head up to meet the glowing blue eyes, held there by the silent command. It was the first time he had really faced his new husband, the only emotion he could read was amusement.

"You are unusually quiet, even for a Jotun," Thanos said.

Loki swallowed his mouthful of food and tried to think of something to say. "There has been so much to take in..." his fingers twitched and wanted to fidget with something, but he kept them still.

"Are you impressed?"

"That was the point, was it not?"

Loki cursed his slippery tongue, sure it would get him in trouble, but the only reaction from the king was a pleased grin. From below came the sounds of someone dying, the crowd screaming once again.

Thanos caught Loki's wince.

"Does Jotunheim not have tournaments?" He asked, lifting a large goblet to his lips.

Loki lifted one shoulder and dropped it. "We have sparring to test our warrior's strength, but nothing quite like this." For one thing it was rare for one to be taken away and buried.

"The winners gain fame and money at these feasts. It would not be as sought after if there was no risk."

Thanos sounded as if it bored him. Loki had no doubt that he did not care who won or lost in the fights. No, it was to the keep the crowd busy, and had little impact on the king.

"I was told you had magic," Thanos said, his gaze sweeping over Loki's form in a manner that made him heat up. "Are you shy to use it?"

Loki felt heat creep into his cheeks, wondering what else the king had been told. After a moment of debate, Loki shook his wrist in the air and pointed to a tight band decorated with runes.

"My father made absolutely sure I would not shame him. This binds my magic for a time."

Thanos examined the thin band, turning Loki's arm over then back again.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Angrboda's spell will only last a week, at the most. He had never been able to permanently bind me."

"He has tried before?"

"I learned to break such things. I need only to wait until it is sufficiently weakened."

Thanos grunted, glancing back at Loki, his smile becoming treacherous.

"What was your father afraid of? That you would escape, perhaps?"

Loki's pulse speed up, feeling as if he was standing on ice that was beginning to crack beneath his feet. He did not answer. That was exactly what Laufey had prevented Loki from doing, or something as equally as foolish.

Were it not for the binding spell, Loki would have been a free spirit in the skies above Jotunheim.

A thick finger tilted Loki's chin up, making him meet Thanos' eyes again.

"You would not attempt to escape now, would you?"

Loki swallowed thickly, searching for an answer that would please him.

"Not without good cause," he said, tired of forcing himself to pretend that he had accepted this.

Loki waited for the reprimand, but Thanos smiled and released his chin.

"You speak your mind, I like that. I would normally challenge you to try your best, but I think you are intelligent enough to have already determined how fruitless that would be. I have limited patience for fools."

He leaned forward to take Loki's wrist again, finding the metal band with runes. He tapped it with a finger, making the runes blaze brightly enough for Loki to squint against the light. After that died Thanos simply broke the band.

Loki stared, a little stunned, then gasped as his magic swelled up suddenly before settling back down in his bones. He groaned and rubbed at his temples, trying to figure out why Thanos would do such a thing.

"Now, you should be able to change your form if you need to, in order to accommodate the differences of this realm from your own. Is that collect?"

Loki looked up and nodded. "Y-yes, correct."

Thanos grunted and took up his goblet, settling into silence as he drank. Loki chewed on his lip, rubbing his wrist and thinking. This was not at all what he had expected from Thanos, who was the terror of the Nine. He had been told tales of his intended from the moment he learned of the arrangement, and they were all filled with grim descriptions of the way he had slaughtered thousands and took over cities impossible to bring down.

If Thanos turned his hungry eyes on a realm, it was doomed. Or so they said.

Now the big titan sat passively watching the fights below him, content to eat and ignore Loki, who was fidgeting in his chair, waiting for his husband to demand more from him. Only when nothing came Loki slowly relaxed, turning his attention back to the food and trying out new dishes he had no names for, and drinking from his wine goblet that never seemed to grow empty.

The hours passed and Loki's eyelids grew heavy, the alcohol affecting his limbs as much as the copious amounts of food. His head drifted lower and lower until it was resting on his arm, the sounds of the feast dimming into background noise. He was warm, and wanted to curl up in a nest of furs and drift off to sleep.

Dimly Loki was aware of being lifted and cradled against something broad and rigid, passing through patches of light and dark that danced on his eye lids. Then the rigid surface was traded for something soft and plush, his body sinking down in comfort.

After a second he realized there was still contact on his skin, a presence that would not leave, traveling from his shoulders and tracing down his spine. Paralyzed, and unable to summon the energy or will to shove the unwanted attention away, Loki shuddered as the hands roamed over his body, pushing his robes to the side, touching concealed skin.

A gentle grope to his rump forced a whimper from him, unconsciously curling into a ball shape. The hand paused a moment, then continued. Loki's breathing picked up to shattered pants, and his heart tried to crawl into his throat.

"N-n-no!" Without thinking he lashed out, panic and fear causing him to struggle against his trapped mind, ice forming over his hand but not taking any shape. He was shaking and grabbing at the material beneath him, trying to scoot away.

The hands stopped, then lifted away. Loki felt one return to his forehead, brushing hair out if his eyes, but then it was gone and a warm, thick, comfortable heaviness settled over him, pulling him down further towards sleep.

Loki did not know why he felt safe now, but he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate me yet? *evil laughter*
> 
> Ps. The title 'Queen' is genderless in this society, it's just indicates Loki's position. I do what I want.   
> Pps. I tried to make this realm as technologically advanced as possible, in accordance with Guardians of the Galaxy, but as Loki doesn't really have the words or means to describe much of it, coming from a nomadic culture, he's pretty confused. I hope that doesn't get lost in translation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for. At least, those who ship these two very hard and like the dirty details. Like me. I admit it. I am shipper trash.
> 
> mild dub con for this chapter.

When Loki woke next it was to the unfamiliar sounds and smells of a new room. It took a moment for him to remember he was not in Jotunheim, but an entirely new realm and a new place. Then memories of the previous night came crashing in, and the Jotun shot straight up, clinging to the thick blanket that covered him. First he took stock of himself and noticed he was still dressed, and besides a head that felt like a hundred pounds, he felt fine.

That's when Loki took his first look around the room and noticed how... big everything was. It was a wide room, the bed he was lounging in situated against the far wall in an alcove. The walls were bare, but the furniture more than made up for the decoration.

It surprised Loki to see all the elaborate wood in dark tones, coupled with reds and blues so deep they made the room rich. From his vantage point, Loki could see the entrance to a connected bathing room, and one entire wall was an open balcony. For the moment it was dim, and Loki realized there was a barrier that separated it from the room.

Loki's eyes traveled around, taking it all in, until they rested on a thick wooden desk to his right that he had not noticed until now. Strange, since sitting at the desk, watching a display screen of scattered images, was Thanos.

He must have heard Loki shuffling around in the bed, for he turned just as Loki saw him, and met his gaze. Loki instantly felt on guard, blushing fiercely as the titan continued to look at him. Loki resisted the urge to cover his chest with the blanket. All this was Thanos' room. Loki was in Thanos' bed.

The thought made him cold all over.

"You have awakened, I see," came the soft thunder of Thanos' voice, less threatening in this relaxed setting, but no less imposing. "How did you sleep?"

Loki shifted as he thought this question was highly unusual. He expected more orders and commands. Not concern for his well being.

"Well enough. Thank you," he added belatedly. His gaze shifted to the entrance of the bathing room. "May I?" He figured asking was more polite, and since Thanos nodded and went back to his screen, Loki took that as permission to slide off the bed, a higher drop than anticipated, and pad to the other room to relieve himself.

Splashing his face helped to fortify his nerves that had once more taken hold of him. Behind it all was a vague unease, a sense of being indebted to his new husband. Thanos could have raped Loki the night before, taken only what was his marital right, and Loki had even foolishly tried to stop him! But Thanos had not done that, and Loki was frantically trying to figure out why.

The only way to find out was back through that door.

Knowing he could not cower in the bathroom forever, though the beautiful walls sparkled like crystals, Loki calmly strode back out and to the giant bed, followed by the eyes of his husband, until he jumped back onto the mattress and crawled to the pillows.

There he crossed his arms and legs, and glared at the titan.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Loki was not sure if he imagined the miniscule smile on the stone face.

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Asked Thanos. Behind him the light display was throwing off colors that hurt Loki's eyes.

"Whatever it was you stopped doing last night," Loki replied, a touch of rebellion in his voice. He would find out why he was being treated so, or he would learn the hard way what he could get away with.

A thick finger pressed a panel on the desk and the lights winked out of existence. Then Thanos stood and took a few steps until he could recline on the edge of the bed. This time Loki did not shrink away, though something settled deep in his stomach as the big man reached out with one hand to caress his cheek.

"Is that what you want, Loki?" Thanos asked, as if he was deeply curious.

Loki scowled, his confusion reaching a peek until he found the words bursting out of him.

"What I want has little to do with it! You brought me here, did you not? Stop toying with me, then!"

Loki paused, huffing a little as he waited for any sign of a reprimand. Instead of getting angry, Thanos looked like he was trying to figure out this smaller blue creature.

"It holds no meaning if you are asleep," rumbled the king. Loki flushed slightly, uncomfortable in the reminder of his behavior the previous night. "If you are well rested, and amiable, we can begin."

Loki had to banish the fear worming its way into his stomach, but he finally made his head nod in agreement. Licking his lips, Loki thought of all the ways this could go wrong. He considered things carefully and decided on a position, as Thanos reached into a drawer of the desk and brought out an orb that he twisted open, revealing a cup inside with what looked like some liquid.

"What is-"

"Oil. I do not wish to break you the first time."

Loki flushed, uncertain if he should be offended or afraid. He went with anger.

"I would not underestimate me for my size," he scowled.

Thanos broke into a smile as he rejoined Loki on the bed, setting the oil within reach but far away it would not be tipped over.

"You have proven to be tough thus far. My steward informed me that you were stern with him. That is excellent."

Loki blinked, his jaw dropping before he took control of it again. Had that been a test? He made a note that all his behavior was being reported to the king, and to be extra careful.

"I- I do hope I did not overstep my-"

Broad hands ran up his arms, tugging Loki forward until he was nestled between Thanos' thighs. This close Loki could trace the thick chin, could smell the musk of his skin, something between iron and earth. The close proximity made his skin tingle and grow tight.

"It is your place to reprimand servants. Or any who would disrespect you. Those who dare to do so also disrespect me, which I will not tolerate."

Loki made another mental note: Never disrespect Thanos.

His thoughts derailed and scrambled when Loki felt the straps to his robe slip off of his shoulders, pooling around his elbows, and Thanos leaned down to brush his lips against the curve of Loki's neck.

Loki let out an undignified squeak before he remembered himself and bit his tongue. His hands unconsciously grabbed the front of the shirt Thanos wore and held on. This was it, and there was no where to go but forward.

He controlled his breath as unfamiliar lips roamed across his skin, and hands that were growing more familiar gently pushed the cloth aside until Loki was bare from the waist up. There were still a lot of concerns in his mind, but he distracted himself by hesitantly exploring the body before him, touching the thick chest and solid muscle mass of the arms.

Growing up surrounded by giants, Loki knew what he was attracted to, and damn these muscles were delectable.

Thanos seemed content to touch Loki slowly and gently, tracing the clan patterns on his shoulders and down his spine. Loki was so used to the raised lines on his skin he barely noticed, all Jotnar had them. The more Thanos touched him, the warmer Loki became, relaxing forward until he rested against the solid chest.

"Finally," he heard Thanos murmur, and then a scalding hot and _rough_ tongue lapped at Loki's neck, pulling an involuntary gasp from him.

It was so hot he groaned, but he unconsciously relaxed, drawing his head back to rest on a palm that cradled it. It was like someone had placed a hook in his stomach and yanked, disturbing his emotions a little more and opening the door for arousal to slip in and take up residence.

The other palm slowly smoothed down Loki's back until it reached beneath and cupped Loki's rear, eliciting another squeak from the Jotun. Somehow his limbs had grown heavy, so he did not fight as he was lifted slightly, enough for his robe to be tugged completely off, the thin material dumped somewhere he could not see. All he had left on were a couple pieces of jewelry.

Thanos continued to lick at his neck, as if Loki was the most tasty treat he had ever eaten, occasionally grazing him with his teeth, causing shivers to roll up Loki's spine. His pulse sped up, worried about the danger of those teeth, as they were large enough, and strong enough, to crush his throat. That was not Thanos' intentions, however, and the danger slowly drained away.

"Beautiful," rumbled the titan, brushing a thumb against one of Loki's hip bones, touching more intimate places until Loki was wriggling and shifting, the sensitive skin tingling. Thanos held him in place, continuing his explorations.

It came to Loki's hazy attention that he was the only one naked, which struck him as unbalanced. He tugged at the shirt, lifting it up and trying to force it over Thanos' head, though the damn thing was fighting him.

Thanos chuckled as he lifted his arms, shrugging the clothing off.

"Are you eager, Precious?"

Loki hated that condescending tone.

"I am not afraid of you!" He snarled, now reaching for Thanos' belt. "Or of anything you could do to me!"

One hand settled on Loki's chest and pushed, tumbling the Jotun backwards. Loki squealed, kicking out in protest but making no contact. He became still very quickly as Thanos loomed over him, a hand cupping his cheek, a wave of heat soaking into Loki's body.

"Normally it is very foolish not to fear me," said Thanos. "You should. I have endless ways to cause pain. But for you..." Loki stayed frozen, his heart in his throat as his lips were brushed by a thumb. The bright blue eyes burned into his own. "For once I am glad to see such strong rebellion."

Loki began to breathe again as the hand retreated, his bones turned to water. He was still confused, wondering why Thanos was giving him such free reign to speak his mind. What happened to the terrifying tyrant he had been told of?

Loki couldn't answer these questions, and he did not try to. Thanos was kissing a hot trail across his chest, using his rough tongue to abuse Loki's nipples until they were dark and hard, making Loki gasp loudly and arch against his will.

Thanos seemed pleased at Loki's soft keens. "I will taste of you deeply first, precious one. Then I will make you mine."

Loki did not have long to wonder what Thanos meant, for the titan was traveling down again, kissing and biting. _Marking._

Loki could barely believe what he was seeing and feeling, a startled cry escaping as that hot mouth claimed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Reflexively Loki tried to close his legs, but Thanos held them open, waiting patiently until Loki gave up and relaxed once more.

Loki felt exposed, hyper aware that Thanos was still covered below the waist, and Loki was semi hard, the stimulation warring with the awkward twisting in his gut. Then a thumb brushed along his shaft, and Loki rolled his head back and groaned.

"That's right, precious. Let me have you."

Another cry as that impossible tongue ran up his cock, making it instantly hard though Loki had no conscious effort making it so. Then Loki found his knees were pushed back almost to his chest, with Thanos' head buried between his thighs, that tongue now in a place Loki would never have imagined the great titan licking.

"Frost!" He cried, swearing at the crazy sensations that crashed through him, his hips bucking back and forth with little control, held down with a burgundy hand on his abdomen.

It was almost too much, such a vicious assault on his senses. Loki wondered if he could beg for them to stop, if Thanos would even listen, what would follow after this, was he even allowed to be feeling all of this?

Loki realized he was breathing hard, legs trembling, when Thanos pulled away and Loki sobbed in relief. The break was most welcome, his nerves were on fire. Loki saw Thanos reach for the oil, then came the gentle command to turn over.

Loki was proud that he did not even hesitate. He would show no weakness before this man.

He shuddered as his ass was caressed, some oil dripped between his cheeks. There was a pause and the sound reached Loki's ears of cloth rustling, his cheeks turning indigo as he realized Thanos was removing his pants. He could not make himself turn to look, afraid his bravery would give out.

The titan slipped a pillow beneath Loki's abdomen, which made his hips rise slightly and was more comfortable for his position. It was another touch of tenderness that confused Loki. Though Thanos spoke little, Loki could sense his attention, taking his time in caressing Loki's curves before parting his cheeks and rubbing a finger over his entrance.

Loki tensed, then relaxed his chest against the pillows, raising his hips a little more, letting out a sigh as he waited for Thanos to continue. There was no rush, no desperate need to get it over with. Thanos made absolutely certain that Loki was ready before he breached the tight ring of muscle, holding it still until Loki could adjust.

Even one finger burned, a hiss escaping through Loki's teeth. He grunted to show he was alright, then rocked his hips, feeling the finger slide in deeper. It was uncomfortable, but Thanos had used copious amount of oil, and soon it became bearable, then warm and pleasurable.

Loki released his breath and started making little noises in his chest each time the finger retreated and then came back. He was fine, and doing well with this, then had to adjust for the second finger.

Now his breathing was threatening to speed up, the stretch from two fingers alone was at his limit, and Loki did but know how he would contain an entire cock. Thanos must have noticed Loki tense, for he bent to place ghostly kisses along Loki's spine and shoulders.

"Easy... just breathe. You have my word, Loki, I will not hurt you."

Loki was not sure why he believed the king, but the hot kisses to his skin served to relax him again, until he was rocking on his knees, pushing back and forth while Thanos kept his hand still, fucking himself at his own pace. That helped tremendously, his body becoming loose at the joints as pressure turned to pleasure. Thanos hummed in satisfaction, then turned his fingers and pressed up.

Loki nearly screamed.

The thick pads rubbed against a spot inside him that sent shocking sparks of colored white through his body, Loki's cries becoming broken gibberish as he rode the fingers inside him, hot and cold colliding over and over again. Never had a lover managed, or cared, to find this for Loki, but Thanos rubbed circles around the little nub until he was practically sobbing, his body begging for release.

"Do it," Thanos ordered, pushing in deeper. "Release for me."

Loki fought it, but he had very little choice. As the peak broke he bucked into the mattress and the stimulation to his cock tilted him over until he was shooting his seed onto the sheets beneath him.

Then he slumped down in his own cum, groaning and shaking, and loose. Loki wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

"That is good... very good. What a treasure I have found." Thanos kissed and licked at Loki's shoulder blades, breathing in deeply his consort's scent. Loki heard himself whine ever so softly, too relaxed and defeated to fight. It was as if his muscles had given out.

Which was precisely what Thanos had been waiting for.

"My good boy. Stay right there for me."

There was no mistaking what the hard object was that slipped against Loki's oiled buttocks, branding like fire, making Loki moan and bury his face in the pillows. The titan reached for more oil from the cup, taking a fresh and generous amount to coat himself and Loki with.

At the last minute he slipped his fingers out of Loki and replaced them with his cock, the bulbous head slipping inside before the muscles had a chance to clench. Loki gasped as it burned, clutching the pillows beneath him in a punishing grip, whimpering in fear and a little bit of pain.

But Thanos was as patient as he had been since the beginning, holding still and whispering while Loki spasmed and twitched around his girth. He rubbed little circles on Loki's back with his finger tips, until Loki simply let go.

"Excellent. Just what I wanted."

Loki could not suppress his sounds even if he tried, little groans and cries muffled against the pillow the deeper Thanos slid into his body. Thanos did not do it all at once, but withdrew and made shallow little thrusts until the muscles permitted more, and he was well seated inside.

In a haze, Loki realized he was so full he could barely move. His only focus was breathing, there was no room for much else.

"Let me hear you," Thanos said, lifting Loki free of the pillow by the chin. "Be loud for me, my jewel."

He pulled out and made his first long thrust, punching a gasp out of Loki that echoed off the walls.

"Aahh!" Was all Loki could say, over and over again as the titan thrusted, taking his pleasure.

The longer it lasted, the more the burn turned into a fierce heat, feeding a fire in Loki's belly he had no clue had been waiting there all along. Somehow Loki was lucid enough to be thankful that Thanos had used plenty of oil. He groaned loudly, and when something passed in front of his lips he bit down, hard, startling a grunt from the titan.

There was no reprimand, only an extra hard thrust that may have been silent approval.

Loki did not know how long it had gone on, but he felt the changes, the tension that continued to build until a squeeze on his hips and the breaks in the rhythm told him that the king was about to come undone.

Thanos made no noise, simply released a breath in a long sigh right by Loki's ear, his body stilled, his cock buried deep in Loki's ass while he pumped the Jotun full of seed. Loki could feel it, the fluid so hot in comparison, and he groaned helplessly.

At least, Loki thought, he had not begged.

Loki frowned slightly, realizing he could still feel the gushing fluid. It did not stop as Thanos went back to rubbing circles on his skin, so Loki wiggled in discomfort.

"Hush, my jewel," Thanos murmured, nipping at his neck. "Almost done, then you can rest."

Loki shivered at the nipping, everything extra sensitive now, and overstimulated. But he was still again until the sensation ceased, his body uncomfortably and impossibly full.

When Thanos pulled out, slowly and carefully, Loki whined in renewed pain, feeling the copious amounts of cum dripping from his hole and onto the bed beneath him. He finally turned his head to give Thanos a questioning look.

The titan saw it and laughed. "Does it surprise you? I hold no small amount of seed. Aah..."

Thanos shifted until he sat with his back against the carved wood of the bed, gently lifting his consort up until Loki was sitting across his lap and leaning against his chest. Loki could finally see the perpetrating cock, and was glad he had not looked before. How it had not killed him, he did not know.

He whined and protested as he was moved, his muscles not quite ready yet. But he rested against the king and focused on the inhale and exhale of breathing, nothing else.

Thanos was humming in good nature, kneading the globes of Loki's ass, and looking over his shoulder to watch the white fluid drip from Loki's hole and over his thigh. That pleased Thanos greatly.

"Perfect," he said, kissing at Loki's neck. "You are perfect, my jewel. Rest now."

There was something Loki needed, but he could not quite figure out what.

"Ah... but... sticky. Very...bath."

Thanos chuckled, the vibrations sounding in Loki's bones.

"You shall have one when you wake. You deserve a rest. Go to sleep."

Loki huffed as his eyes grew heavier. "See? Told you... not afraid..."

A warm hand was petting Loki's hair.

"Sleep."

Loki slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to throw some weird stuff in there, bc it's me, and Thanos is not exactly human. So... yeah be prepared. I am totally making up my own stuff here, bc I can. So hey! Send in some kinks you think Thanos/Loki would have, and they might make it in! You never know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll! Have some fluff to sweeten your day. I'll be killing you with my Thorki fic. ;) I giveth and I taketh away. (that was a joke, don't smite me)

Loki woke up again, warm and lucid, and certain that something had happened. When he shifted, the sharp pain in his backside made him hiss and jerk, leaning back into the pillows and breathing through his nose until it receded.

Oh yes. _That_ is what happened.

Loki lay in the bed for a while, just breathing and taking stock of his physical body.

That's when he realized he was alone once more, with no Thanos in sight. Loki sat up, and as soon as he did, the tinted barrier at the balcony became more opaque, gradually letting in more of the afternoon light. The room was quiet, and almost peaceful.

Loki tried moving again, and noticed he was not as sticky as he had expected to be. Someone had cleaned him, and the thought made him flush. The thought of strange fingers touching him while he slept made his stomach roll. It must have been Thanos, he said to calm himself.

Loki groaned as he forced his limbs to move, his legs feeling like blocks of ice as he flopped off of the bed and limped to the balcony, covered in nothing but a blanket. Loki wanted air, he wanted space.

The balcony was spectacular, a broad ledge with an intricate rail surrounding it that was high enough for Loki to rest his elbows on. The breeze that drifted up from the ground was warm, making little frost crystals form on Loki's forehead and neck. It was not unbearable, and Loki stood at the edge to drink in the sight of the brilliant blue sky and the city below.

Loki knew practically nothing about Thanos' realm, and the kingdom that he ruled. It was a chaotic mix of the realms he had conquered, so there was not one overruling culture or ethnicity. The people mixed, but then also had pockets of their original nationality. It was the titan's firm rule that brought them all together, keeping them from slaughtering each other.

Loki knew bits and pieces, but looking at the massive city made him realize just how ignorant he was. He hated that feeling, and resolved to learn as much as he could. Even if he was an ineffective queen, that would not be Loki's fault. He would learn this realm as well as he knew his own.

When Loki leaned on his elbows and looked down he noticed a curious thing. Though he was impossibly high up, so that the people below looked like scurrying ants, if he focused on one feature his sight would zoom in until he could see it perfectly, as if it were standing right before him. It was a little disorienting, but Loki flickered from subject to subject, finding that he could adjust his sight depending on what he focused on.

Loki closed his eyes to end the dizzying sight, then opened them to glance at the rail beneath his elbows. There he could see the runes etched into the stone, and though he did not recognize them, he knew they were the origins for the spell. It was terribly clever, he thought. When he lifted his elbows off the rail his sight returned to normal, and the city was far below once more.

Tucking this information back into a corner of his mind, Loki turned from the view, only to be startled by the sudden appearance of a young woman right behind him. She had made no sound, and Loki had been so engrossed by the city that he had not heard her approach.

The woman smiled pleasantly, her soft cream skin glowing in the afternoon light. "Greetings, Your Majesty! I am Doctor Hatly, chief of King Thanos' medical team." She gave a bow at the waist, and tucked her arms into large sleeves just like Penklo's.

She waited, and Loki was uncertain if she was waiting for him. Clearing his throat, painfully mindful that he was only wearing a blanket, he nodded.

"Are you a healer?" He asked, flushing slightly at his ignorance.

The woman didn't seem to notice, straightening up and smiling as if they were old friends. She had light hair the color of straw that was pulled back into a loose braid and draped over one shoulder. Spectacles perched on her nose. 

"Yes, exactly! I have been studying medicine for nearly three decades, about half of my life, and I have been employed by the king for the past five years. My work in combining healing magic with modern surgical advances impressed him. Won't you come inside for a talk?"

She beckoned with one arm, allowing Loki to enter before her. The Jotun did not know what she wanted, but he couldn't remove her from the rooms without good reason, so he strode back indoors and tried very very hard not to show his discomfort.

Doctor Hatly had noticed anyway.

"If you would sit right here, your majesty, I would like to give you a brief examination. No harm at all! I will merely be using magic to delve and see if there is anything that requires my attention."

This was familiar to Loki, so he walked to the stool the woman provided, noticing for the first time that she was shorter than him, and carefully sat down. His jaw clenched, but he proudly showed no other signs of discomfort.

Nervously licking his lips, Loki remained still as the doctor placed her hands on his shoulders. She took a deep breath, and Loki felt the soft tendrils of magic sink beneath his skin and go running through his veins. It was an odd feeling of someone else's magic inside him, but it was not unlike fingers combing through his hair.

The doctor made little comments as she worked.

"Good, healthy. Strong heart, perfect organs. Ah, no sweat glands! Interesting."

She became quiet, then lifted her hands and smiled at him.

"So, nothing unusual, just a bit of bruising. Would you say that you are in pain, or just uncomfortable?"

Loki shifted, knowing he could hide nothing from this woman. "Uncomfortable," he admitted.

"I have a cream that will help with that. Use it twice a day. Here also are some pills that will make it easier to empty your bowels without any pain. You take one after each meal with some water."

The woman measured out pills from some bottle that she took from a black bag that Loki had not noticed until now, into a smaller red bottle, that she set on the table for Loki. Beside it she set a tube of cream.

"As for your sexual activity, I suggest a few days for the bruising and swelling to go down, but then go at your own pace. The king usually is good at taking my advice. Except when it comes to his eating habits," she muttered out if the corner of her mouth. Then she was all smiles again. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Loki was beginning to like this woman, and gave her a tentative smile. "No, I- I think that will be very helpful. You have my thanks, doctor."

The woman beamed at him, then gave another bow and gathered her black bag with a reminder that should he need anything of a medical nature to send a servant for her. No one else tended to the king and queen.

When the woman was gone Loki examined this tube and found that he could unscrew the top portion of it to reveal the white cream inside. After a moment of debate he decided to use it immediately and did not regret the decision.

The cool numbness made it easier for Loki to walk back to the bed and hop back up, but no sooner had he flopped down on a pillow than the door opened again, this time to reveal the king himself enter, his thick boots making dull thunks on the floor.

When Thanos saw Loki half reclined on the bed, he removed the helmet he was wearing and came to sit close by. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither saying anything. The air was laced with an unspoken awkwardness.

Then Thanos cleared his throat. "Doctor Hatly has informed me that you are in good health." The tone was almost questioning.

Loki hesitantly nodded. "I am...well. She gave me some medicine."

He looked over the armor that Thanos currently wore, and remembered when it had been nothing but warm skin. The thought made him flush.

That answer seemed to satisfy the big titan, his shoulders relaxing and a small smile tugging at his lips. Loki wondered if the man has really been nervous that he had hurt Loki. A small bubble of warmth pushed into his chest.

"Good. You should bathe, then come and eat."

Thanos stood up, placing his helmet down and picking up a warm looking robe from a clothes stand next to the bed. It was as long as the floor, and lined with fur. Loki crawled out from the blankets and accepted it, placing his arms in the holes as Thanos held the garment for him. Big hands rested on his shoulders for just a moment, then gently receded, and the big man left Loki in privacy.

Carefully, Loki made it to the bathing room and found there was a bath waiting for him, drawn by secretive hands that must have been by the king's command. It was the perfect temperature, too, the water cool and nice.

Loki sank gratefully into the water, cleaning off the last residual stickiness from his skin. He was tempted to stay there the rest of the afternoon, but in the end it was not a wise idea. Besides which, he was starving. Loki realized he had not eaten since the feast the night before. 

Drying himself with a fluffy square of cloth, Loki found he had some clothes ready for him, along with pieces of his jewelry that would compliment it. The clothes were his from Jotunheim, but he remembered being told that he had a selection of new clothes that were the latest fashion in the city. He would try those later.

Dressed and refreshed, with more cream to help with the aches, Loki went out in search of the food his husband had promised, passing through the bedroom and the large balcony.

Beyond the bedroom Loki found a sitting room with couches and chairs and a circular hearth where a fire breathed in the center of a glass pit. There was no sight of any fuel, yet the fire burned. Loki accepted it as either magic or something new, and then turned his attention to the table bulging with food.

The first sight made him gasp softly.

"Oh! This is... Jotunheim food!" He exclaimed, taking in the sight of stews and fish platters, and thick brown bread made from night blooming wheat. Thanos stood at one end, holding a chair open. Loki turned large crimson eyes up at his husband. "How did you get it?"

Thanos puffed his chest out slightly and escorted Loki to the table where there was a chair sized for his consort.

"This was the first of the tribute I demanded from your father. Last night you were hesitant to try the food that was offered, so I reasoned you would be more comfortable with familiar fare."

Loki would never admit it out loud, but the very sight of the food, many of which were his favorites, brought a wave of homesickness that he had not anticipated. The stew reminded him of summer hunts and ice hovels, and the brown crusty bread reminded him of stealing through the kitchens to sneak out of the palace.

Loki sat down gratefully and reached for a bowl and bread, drowning this unwelcome feeling with the good flavors of his home.

After stuffing his mouth a few times, the aching hunger was curbed and Loki noticed that Thanos was also eating. The titan's eating pattern was straight forward: Thanos put anything in his mouth and ate every piece of it, bone or sinew. His large molars could crush anything, and everything could be digested. It was not a refined way to eat, but Loki decided it could be far more uncouth.

Loki was licking the juicy fat of a roast from his fingers when he noticed Thanos' eyes were riveted on him. He felt a blush creeping on his cheeks and he finished cleaning his fingers on the napkin.

The air felt suffocating, and he couldn't lift another bite to his lips.

"Are you finished?" Loki heard Thanos ask, and he nodded silently at his lap.

"Very well. I have a gift for you, then."

Loki looked up, startled, but Thanos was already standing from his chair, coming around to pull the chair out for Loki. The eyes that lingered on him made Loki squirm, feeling naked despite his loose skirt and belt.

It was odd how he still felt shy around the man who had fucked him.

Loki struggled with this all in his mind as he silently followed the titan from his chambers and down a hallway he did not recognize. A few turns, and he found they were back in the halls of the harem chambers, the ones that lead to his own rooms. Loki realized that meant Thanos' chambers were close to his own, within easy access.

Thanos lead him to the end of a hallway and beckoned Loki to stand before a pair of snow white doors with the epitaph of blooming red blossoms on it. White and crimson. The color of Loki's eyes on a snowy day.

"This was made for you, Loki," Thanos said, lifting a hand to open the door, then stopped as an idea came to him. "But first... close your eyes."

Loki glanced up at him ruefully, lifting a single brow in protest.

"It is a surprise," Thanos insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes, but decided to indulge the king who sounded so strangely eager. When his eyes were properly closed the doors squeaked open, then warm hands grasped his own, tugging Loki forward into the dark void.

Loki did not like this, he wanted to look where he was going.

"May I open them now?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

He had no choice but to follow, trusting that no harm would come to him. Loki had no idea it would be such a difficult task. Always he had looked out for himself, with no one else to rely on. His brothers had been older, his father scorned him, and his mother was gone. Trusting in another was not something Loki had learned.

Just as he was about to demand an explanation he was stopped, the hands left him, and a brilliant light shone all around Loki, breaking through his eyelids. It felt warm, and welcoming, and Loki could not contain his curiosity anymore.

"Now?" He called, on the verge of disobeying anyway.

"Alright. Now."

Loki opened his eyes, gazing up and around him in stunned awe.

"Oh!"

Everywhere he turned there were shelves and shelves of books, reaching up and over his head all the way to the impossibly tall ceiling. There were steps that moved that could take him to higher levels, chairs and recliners of every shape and size scattered about in a comfortable arrangement. The room itself was spacious, and a twisting stairway on either side curled up to a higher sitting area that looked over the lower level. The entire far wall was made of glass, letting in the natural sunlight.

Everywhere there were books, books! In an endless display that reached to the heavens!

Loki's eyes were starting to fill just looking at the beautiful sight.

He took a step, then another, taking it all in as he turned about, twisting back and forth with his arms spread wide, trying to comprehend this miracle of collective literature.

"I- this is unbelievable!" Loki breathed. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

Thanos hovered nearby, following Loki but still keeping a respectful distance. He straightened his shoulders and tilted his great head.

"Then it is suitable? Do you like it?"

"Oh I do! I truly do! It is wonderful!" Loki froze, turning to stare at the titan with wonder. "This was built... for me?"

Thanos looked like he had been caught. He rolled one shoulder and pushed at a chair with one finger.

"Books hold very little interest to me. However, I was told you valued them greatly. There are custodians who keep the books, they will show you to whatever section you wish. The collection has been gathered from across the galaxy, and there are scanners that translates the texts for you. They can translate anything."

Loki was, for the first time in his life, utterly lost for words. He swallowed the thick bulge in his throat, realizing he had been fearing and unconsciously hating this man he had married, whom he had grossly misjudged.

Now the little gestures made sense. Loki's room had been made for him, to fit his size and tastes. The food that had been brought from Jotunheim. The gentle way Thanos had treated him during their first coupling, making sure Loki received pleasure as well, then taking care of him after.

The small giant retreated the few steps back to where the titan was poking the chair across the floor, standing on tiptoe to rest a hand on a smooth cheek, lifting up to place a kiss on it, then another on the bottom lip. Thanos was looking at Loki as if he was uncertain the Jotun was real or made of dreams.

Loki smiled, his eyes shining. "I love my gift. It is utterly perfect."

Like a child, Loki instantly was drawn to explore this new place with veracity, dancing up the stairs to pick at the covers of books for an interesting title. Thanos watched him from below with a wistful expression, content to watch his consort enjoy himself in this new playground.

They stayed there until the light shone gold through the windows, then began to fade into twilight. The custodians came to light lamps, but Loki grabbed a few hopeful tomes that began with the history of the realms and galaxy, and then the rise of Thanos' reign, scattered in with smaller texts on magical theory. He had a small, hand held scanner that could translate for him, though he was determined to learn how to read the common alphabet.

When Loki yawned on the way out of the library, Thanos picked him up and carried Loki and the books in his arms. Loki didn't protest, happy to be snuggled against something solid. He had not even noticed how his aches had been forgotten during the happy hours with his books.

He had never owned anything so wonderful before. He turned just enough to plant a kiss on the side of Thanos' neck, not minding this arrangement any longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that library scene was pure self gratification. Please don't sue me, Disney. 
> 
> I want to hear a collective 'Aaaaawwwwww' in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, stuff happened and I couldn't upload on Sunday like I planned. Anyway, here is more relationship building. :D 
> 
> Ya'll aren't nearly as kinky as I am. xD

In the coming weeks, Loki learned many new things about his husband, some of them frightening and many of them clashing with the common knowledge of the feared tyrant who ruled with a iron fist. Loki could see why Thanos was feared. Whenever a third party was in the same room, or servants fluffed about cleaning, Thanos was still and imposing, a boulder of a figure, stern and demanding. A mighty king and judge was he.

And yet when the silence held only the sound of their own breathing, the Jotun saw the signs of nervous hesitation, and the little gestures that told him that Thanos was paying attention to Loki's needs and wants. Even if he did not speak, Thanos was watching, and nothing escaped his notice. If Loki was tired or irritable, Thanos knew. If Loki was confused about the new setting or culture, but was too embarrassed to ask someone, Thanos would explain.

The titan was oddly fascinated by his young consort, commenting on the different clothes that Loki wore with a brief "That suits you," whether he wore Jotun or the more common fashions, or watching him quietly turn the pages of a book. Loki discovered there was no need for him to keep Thanos interested with talk or entertainment, as the king was just as content to sit by his side, rubbing little circles on Loki's back, than he was sitting before his court and pronouncing someone's execution.

Which he did a lot of.

Once Loki figured that out, a great deal of his anxiety melted away. The first few weeks he had been on his toes trying to find traps in every encounter, certain that his behavior was being looked down on, that he was failing as a queen and consort. Only, there was nothing that was demanded of him, except to have his evening meals with the king, spend a couple of hours a day with him, wherever Thanos decided, and arrive at the bed chamber when Thanos called for him.

In fact, after settling in, Loki's days were his own. He spent most of his time in the library, or curled on his fur rugs in his room, reading the ancient texts, and he broke this up with random wandering through corridors, trying to learn the layout of the fortress.

The first time he wandered, he had only gone in search of the throne room, if Thanos had a throne room, but after an hour a massive force of people intercepted him, frantically calling his name. When he was spotted they all came after him and Loki did the only logical thing.

He ran.

His heart was pounding but he had no idea what to do, so he cast a spell of invisibility and waited for the throng to pass by his shadowed column. As he was stepping out from behind a pillar, Thanos caught him. Loki was annoyed that his spell had been seen through, and sulked through the lecture he was given.

Apparently when his rooms were empty, the servants all thought he had gone missing, or been kidnapped. Hence, the man hunt. Thanos had found Loki by his magic, and picked him up to carry him back to his rooms.

After that, Loki wandered with an escort.

Little things like that reminded Loki that he was no longer a free agent. He had rules, even if they were rather lax compared to Laufey's. Punctuality was a big one. Thanos was a disciplined ruler, and everything must run efficiently and smoothly.

The first time Loki spent too long reading and had forgotten the king's summons, he was startled from his book by the loud banging of the doors being shoved open. Thanos strode in, his heavy brow drawn down in displeasure, eyes fixed on Loki reclining on the couch.

Seeing the fury in his husband's face, Loki curled up, expecting a heavy blow or shouting. Instead, Thanos stopped a few feet away, settling his weight in a wide stance, and stared. The silence was unbearable. It stretched on and on as Loki waited for something to happen, some punishment to be announced, only it never came. Finally, thinking he knew the way to appease the anger, Loki sat his book down, uncurled, and padded over to look up at Thanos with shame.

"Forgive me," he humbly said, eyes big and bright. "It will not happen again."

A second passed, then another. At last Thanos lifted Loki's chin and said in a gentle tone, "No, it will not."

Then the king picked Loki up and carried him back to his chambers for the night.

That was another thing that Thanos enjoyed doing: carrying Loki around. At first Loki resisted this insufferable outrage, for his legs were reasonable to walk on, and he could transport himself. But every time he twisted and protested, Thanos would squeeze his bum until Loki's cheeks were a deep indigo and he would be quiet, though fuming.

This habit was strange, at first, but once Loki saw beyond the hard exterior of his husband's shell, he saw how happy it made Thanos to pick him up and tote him around for all to see. When they got up from the dinner table, Thanos would come around to lift Loki up and carry him either to the bedroom or back to Loki's suit. Sometimes Thanos would root Loki out in the library, waiting patiently until Loki had a fresh armfull of books, then carry the Jotun and the entire pile to wherever Loki wanted to go.

Eventually Loki relaxed, and allowed it, even taking advantage of this new mode of transportation. It helped whenever they passed before members of the court, either nobles or people come to petition the king, and they looked on with awe at this blue figure, bedecked in gold and jewels, being reverently carried around by the Mad Titan.

Oh yes, it certainly made Loki feel important.

Loki struggled to make sense of his new home, but it became easier each day. Sometimes machines would fly, on little metal wings, or with no propellers at all, and sometimes devices would move on their own. Doors did that a lot as well, or entire walls, opening if Loki drew near, or closing after he had passed. He could call for a servant by pressing a button, or speak to anyone with a communication device that Penklo tried to explain to him. But as Loki did not have anyone to converse with except for Thanos, he did not use it often.

When he was not buried in his books, Loki watched the people, trying to learn the names of the nobles in the court. They changed daily, it seemed, for there was an intricate war happening that Loki did not have the details to. Nobles were killed, murdered, assassinated, and replaced, an endless cycle that still kept the court moving, never running out of fodder.

At first, this alarmed Loki, for surely the power basis of the city was in the hands of the nobles. Back in Jotunheim, the older and bigger clans held the most status, but Loki watched the rise and fall of nobles week by week. It never bothered Thanos. He had his favorites, Loki could see, but even he did not twitch or show concern if a favorite was assassinated. They had been too weak to survive.

Weakness and power was important in the court of Thanos. Neither size nor ethnicity mattered, not gender nor skills. Power was won or lost by cunning, alliances, strength, and resources. It was a mad game with many players.

Thanos, Loki found, was quite mad to rule them.

He found Thanos' brand of justice to be harsh. Fools and idiots did not stand a chance. Anyone who disrespected Thanos, with a slight or a misstep, was punished. From time to time Loki would be brought to Thanos in the hall of thrones to wait for his husband to finish his business, and there Loki would see how the king dealt with his subjects.

When Loki was spotted he could hear the whispers begin. Whispers were nothing new to him, but he was aware that nothing was openly said about him that was insulting or demeaning. In fact, it was puzzling to hear compliments and see smiles directed at him, either false or true.

It took a few visits to the court for Loki to see a trend. When he walked in, his ankle bracelets jingling lightly with each step, he saw many of the nobles relax their shoulders, smiling to each other with obvious relief. Then some of them, usually women, would approach Loki and engage him in polite conversation, while others approached Thanos to speak with more confidence in their requests.

He finally asked Penklo for an explanation, and the steward gave him an odd look.

"When you are in court, the king is more lenient, and there are less executions."

Once that was clear, Loki could see how his appearance would relax the muscles on Thanos' forehead a fraction, and his eyes, while sharp, could be called warm when he looked at Loki. It was true, there was less blood shed when Loki was around. No one thanked him, but Loki was not even certain he deserved to be thanked yet.

Inevitably, Loki was always carried from the hall of thrones to Thanos' bed chamber.

As for the sex...

Loki could not bring himself to hate it. After the first time, and he knew what to expect, it was not as terrifying or difficult. Loki would be called to Thanos every three days, like clockwork. It took him at least that long to recover each time, but it was not always guaranteed that their nights would result in penetration. Sometimes Thanos used his tongue to bring Loki to completion, then find a convenient curve of Loki's body to rut against until he spilled. Whether he planned to fuck Loki's hole or not, Thanos diligently checked to see if Loki was capable first.

This was where Loki learned that Thanos was not entirely cruel. The big man patiently loosened Loki up each time, breaching him with fingers or a toy to work Loki open first before he tried inserting his cock. Sometimes it was slow enough to irritate Loki, but he was always glad after he had been stretched to his max and pounded to within an inch of his life. Loki knew he tended to exaggerate.

After a couple tries and a few false starts, Loki gained the confidence needed to begin his own experimentation. At first he had been searching for ways to give pleasure to his husband without exhausting his own energy, or providing an alternative for the days he just did not want to be taken. A few books in the library about male coupling was most helpful, and built upon Loki's limited experience back home.

The day Loki dropped to his knees and brushed his open mouth along Thanos' clothed groin, the titan froze in shock. Then he picked Loki up, hauled him to the bed, and set him comfortably on the pillows.

"If you wish to please me, then do it here, and spurn the cold floor."

Loki, who had thought he had done something wrong, relaxed and nodded, reaching to undo the king's belt. He could barely fit half of the large organ in his mouth, but he was flushed with victory when warm white fluid splashed over his tongue and dribbled down his chin, too much to hold in his mouth. He received much praise for that, and a long session of Thanos petting and kissing him breathless, calling him pretty names.

Loki learned many of Thanos' little quirks that were different and had no explanation. Such as the overabundance of semen the titan produced. If the amount that Loki could produce with each orgasm could fill a spoon, Thanos' would fill a bucket. A bath was necessary after each night they lay together, just to wash away every bit.

Strangely enough, the titan loved to cover Loki in his seed, or watch it dribble from Loki's spent hole, growling with satisfaction each time. Loki once protested, which lead to the most embarrassing tongue bath he had ever experienced, listening to the king chuckle the entire time. After that, Loki simply allowed Thanos to have his way, then slipped into a bath.

For as much as Loki gave, he found that he received. Thanos would use his tongue until Loki howled, or his fingers until Loki begged. By the end of each night Loki would be too sated and exhausted to move, limbs heavy with bliss. Then Thanos would wrap him up in strong arms, or rest the little Jotun on his abdomen, and Loki would sleep deeply for hours.

When he woke up, it was always alone. Even if Thanos would appear shortly after, Loki noticed that he had not once seen the titan sleep.

Over the weeks Loki accepted more and more of his new life, learning more about the kingdom with each passing day. Still, some things bothered him, though he was not sure what. It was an itch under his skin that he could not scratch. Loki could not shake the feeling that he was missing something. The rooms were too pretty, or being carried irked him.

It was not until the day that he grew bored enough to wander again that he stumbled upon a secret he had not been looking for.

This time he completely ignored his guard, sending them off to follow a magic clone, while he explored the halls in solitude. He was being escorted back to his rooms after a night with Thanos when he conjured the clone and wrapped himself in shadow until they both passed. Then he was free to open rooms and view their contents.

It was fun for a while, even if the rooms made no sense to him, the gadgets and screens and artifacts were enough to entertain him for hours. If Loki could not reason out what a gadget did, he would not touch it, as many of them had the potential to be dangerous. A weapon room was interesting, but Loki touched nothing, now that he was wise to robots and guns and heat laser swords.

As Loki stepped around a corner a section of a wall blinked open with a screen and asked for identification. Loki was more familiar with this process now, so gave his name and rank. Not surprisingly, after the screen confirmed the information, it slid open with a disembodied voice bidding him welcome.

That intrigued Loki, who just had to satisfy his curiosity.

Stepping inside the room, Loki found it was dominated by a large, stern looking desk and chair, piled high with papers, with a central screen angled in one corner. Loki did not see a visible keyboard, but the surface of the desk light up as Loki drew near, with runes and symbols that he recognized as the commonly used alphabet.

Stepping around the desk triggered some functions, and before Loki could gasp there appeared high in the air floating screens that showed maps of various world, star systems, and the galaxy.

Loki stood in awe, gazing about him for a while, until it dawned on him that this room was used as an office, perhaps a planning room. By the size of the chair, it could only belong to Thanos.

Knowing that he stood in a sensitive place, uncertain if he had permission to be there or not, made the Jotun nervous. Chewing on a necklace, Loki decided that if he was caught, he would blame it on the door. It had let him in, after all.

Then he turned, his eyes catching something that glittered beyond the screens, and froze.

It took only a glance for him to realize the figure was a statue, and not a live person, but it was tall and so lifelike, Loki expected it to begin to breathe at any moment, turning its head from the bored glance to the side. It was also very familiar.

Loki took careful steps towards the statue, gazing at the perfect replica of himself, crafted from ice, and preserved to keep from melting. It was uncanny, tracing the clan lines on the arms and forehead, seeing the array of necklaces that did little to cover his bare chest, and the perfect folds of the cloth skirt. The artist was so good, Loki's lips looked soft in their pout, his hair was pleated in an intricate braid, and every line of his muscles was defined.

Something uncomfortable stirred in Loki's gut, his brow wrinkling at this beautiful portrayal. Loki could remember posing for this sculpture, made by the crown's most skilled artist. Ice sculpture was a highly praised form of art, and only the best would do for Laufey. Loki could recall whining and demanding to know why he had to sit for hours, bored out of his skull, for a sculpture he had not even been allowed to see when it was complete. Laufey had made all of his sons pose for the artist. Loki had seen his brother's statues in their rooms, but his had never been delivered, and Loki had never cared enough to find it after Laufey had said it had been placed in storage.

The realization stunned him. This must have been the effigy that his father had sent to Thanos along with the proposal of marriage. Thanos had known what Loki looked like even before traveling to Jotunheim for the treaty deligations.

Loki's blood ran cold with rage. His father had tricked and lied to him! His brother's statues had just been a ruse!

Loki wanted to smash the sculpture, but he quelled that childish impulse and stepped away from it. Frowning, Loki went back to the chair and stood behind the desk. From this position the statue was tucked away from the sight of anyone else, but within plain view of the desk.

Thanos would see this statue of Loki every time he would sit in this office, a thing of frozen beauty in a bleak and tedious work room.

Suddenly, Loki could not stand to be there a second longer. He tore from the office, his skin itching in a paranoid way, his feet slapped along the hallways until he was back in his suite, breathing heavily as he collapsed on a lounge chair.

It was awful, he decided. He never wanted to see that statue again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki could not exactly avoid Thanos. It was required for him to eat the evening meal with the king, and the only time he had feigned illness the king had sent Doctor Hatley to give him a thorough and embarrassing check up. Loki never did that again unless he was truly ill.

So it was with great reluctance that Loki dressed for dinner and fixed his hair, tying the marriage token more securely. He kept fiddling with the ring on his finger, turning it around and around, slipping it on and off as if he could not decide if it belonged or not. The ring chafed.

All through the meal, Loki was quiet and withdrawn, picking at his favorite dishes as if he did not see them. His mind was going in circles, trying to catch the meaning of it all. Why he felt so on edge, why the knowledge of the statue irritated him. He had no answers, and his mood was darkening by the minute.

A touch on his wrist distracted Loki from his thoughts. When he glanced up he found Thanos' eyes were deep with worry.

"Is there anything that is wrong, my jewel? You've barely eaten."

Loki looked away, swallowing thickly. Thanos had never given up on the ridiculous pet names. Feeling defiant, Loki shook his head while staring at his plate.

"Is the food unsatisfactory?"

Again, Loki shook his head.

The finger tapped his wrist. "Speak to me, Loki. I detest your sullen silence."

Loki moved his hand away, down to his lap. "It is nothing," he mumbled, wishing to be left alone.

He heard Thanos heave a sigh and sit back in his chair, interlocking his fingers as he regarded his unhappy consort. After an uncomfortable silence, he spoke.

"I have asked you not to lie to me, Loki. It is tedious to force the truth out of you. Whether you tell me now or later, it makes no difference, but you will tell me."

Loki's stomach dropped. He truly did not know what to say, but he knew if he opened his mouth then the bubbling anger would spill out and get him in trouble. Only there was no point in delaying it, for Thanos had a single minded pursuit of getting what he wanted.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Loki started with what he knew.

"I... found an interesting room today."

He waited for Thanos, who gave a small encouraging grunt.

"Interesting how?"

"It... asked for my identification and allowed me entrance." Better start off with Loki's innocence. "I found a desk with screens, and maps. A lot of them."

Twisting his hands beneath the table, Loki could not see his husband's reaction, but he heard a soft, "ah."

"Are you worried that I would be angry with you?" Asked the king.

Loki chewed on his lip and didn't answer. "I also found... something else."

He glanced up, but Thanos' face was made of stone.

"Hmm. The ice sculpture?"

Loki gave a brief nod, his brows drawing tightly together. "It was from my father, wasn't it? It is what he sent to convince you to marry me."

"Does it bother you?" Thanos was the embodiment of calm and patience.

"Perhaps," Loki answered, the disquiet simmering in his veins.

"Why?"

Surprised at the question, Loki met his gaze but found he had no explanation to fill his mouth. Why should it bother him at all? Of course his father would have sent something so Thanos would be convinced to travel to an impoverished realm to seek a bride. Only Loki had not expected to see it given such a place of honor. As if cherished.

Loki had been bought and sold. There had been no attempt to court him, or asking his permission. So why was he being treated like a favorite? He was only a possession. His happiness meant nothing, it was only by Thanos' grace that Loki had any semblance of freedom.

Shouldn't Loki be content with that?

"Loki."

Blue fists clenched in his lap. "Why do you keep it there?" He asked, his voice deceptively quiet.

"It pleases me," Thanos answered, worry returning to his gaze.

"And is that all it does?" Loki asked bitterly. "Remain where you want it to, without any other expectations, except to look pleasing?"

"What are you saying, Loki?"

Loki was as taunt as a bow string. "Why am I here? What made you choose me, when there are others who suit you better? Why am I being treated like... like..."

"Like a work of art?"

All the words flew from Loki, forgotten, as he stared at the titan who looked a little on the sheepish side. It made absolutely no sense to Loki. Unlike the rest of his kin, he was neither big, nor powerful, nor beautiful. There was nothing appealing about him.

He was just Loki.

"Why?" He demanded, trying to understand. "I have no great worth such as that!"

"Oh, my Loki," Thanos murmured, reaching to brush his hand along Loki's cheek, making the Jotun realize he was trembling. "My treasure..."

Enraged, Loki jerked his face away, knowing he was going too far but unable to stop the words from tumbling forth, cutting him like a knife.

"No! I am naught but an object! A bauble! Here to serve you by dressing up in gold and being carried around! I have no purpose other than to please you!"

The silence that followed his outburst was deafening. Loki was quivering, crimson eyes locked with blue, a hand over his mouth in horror as he realized what he had just said. There would be no getting away with this. Cold began to settle in his stomach. He had disrespected Thanos, a heavy crime.

"Is that so," came the quiet reply. Thanos sounded contemplative, and... hurt. It filled Loki with a heavy shame.

All the kindness that had been shown him, and this is how Loki repaid it.

He could not bear this silence. "May I be excused?" He asked, ready to pack his bags and be evicted from the palace, if that were the punishment for speaking his mind.

After a moment Thanos nodded, his chin resting on his knuckles. He was not looking at Loki, lost in his thoughts.

Without a look back, Loki fled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No sleep came to him that night. He paced his rooms, gnawing at his nails and chatting angrily to himself, furious for releasing his anger on his husband, who had done nothing to deserve it. Loki had tried to hold back the tide, but it had been impossible. His self control was laughable.

He deserved whatever punishment Thanos had for him.

When dawn came and nothing happened, Loki was a bundle of frayed nerves, jumping at every sound. Breakfast was brought, but it went untouched. So did lunch. Loki was climbing the walls by the time Penklo arrived with the evening meal.

Loki had to swallow the lump of fear in his throat in order to speak. "Does the king not wish to see me?"

The steward gave nothing away as he ordered the servants to lay out the rich food on the tables. Loki noticed they were Jotunheim dishes.

"Plans are being made," Penklo said in his superior way. "The king is overlooking them. They should be completed tomorrow at the latest. Get some rest tonight."

The man left him in a worse state than before. Whatever these plans where, they could not be good for Loki. Stupid, foolish Loki, who would throw everything away because he could not be content with what he had.

That night was even longer than the last. Loki passed out from exhaustion sometime after midnight and was roused by a servant who informed him that a bath was ready, and the king was waiting for him in the hall of thrones. Loki saw it was several hours passed dawn. He followed directions mindlessly, with a hollow ache inside. He didn't pay attention to which clothes were chosen, or which jewelry was placed on him, though it seemed odd to him that he would be dressed smartly for an execution.

The numb cloud did not lift until Loki was standing at the entrance to the hall of thrones. It was called that because Thanos had taken every throne from every ruler or monarch he had conquered, and set them on pedestals at intervals to show off his might. There were more than a dozen chairs of various styles, some more humble than others.

Thanos' throne at the end of the hall was anything but. It was large and made of ebony stone, yet blue light glowed underneath it. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that the chair was not attached to the ground, but floated.

Loki saw that there was a crowd in the room, eyes already turning to view him. So, it would be a public announcement. Loki walked through the throng, eyes forward and chin high. No matter what Thanos would do to him, Loki would not cower before these plebeians.

Faces of every shape and color followed his progression, and Loki could not determine if there was disbelief or satisfaction in them. With no other place to look, Loki kept his gaze up and focused on the massive titan sitting on his throne, his burgundy hands resting on the arms. Loki could remember those arms holding him warm and safe. He realized that he would miss that.

When Loki stood at the base of the steps that lead to the platform, he stopped, the jingle of his ankle bracelets becoming quiet, emphasising the stillness. Loki locked eyes with Thanos, and a wild thought crossed his mind that perhaps if he apologized and begged for his life he would be spared.

Loki did neither of those.

"Loki, my Queen," thundered the voice. Loki stiffened, and waited for the axe to fall. "Come sit with me."

The big hand lifted and gestured to a chair next to his own, only slightly smaller but on the same level. It had steps leading up to the cushion, which looked soft and comfortable. The chair itself was made of a black stone that was marbled with a cobalt blue, almost looking as if the blue lived within the black in seamless unity.

Loki could not stop his mouth from dropping in astonishment.

It was a throne. Thanos had built for Loki his own throne.

Somehow Loki forced his shaking legs to move, to climb the steps and reach the chair. Thanos was watching him in quiet amusement as Loki caressed one of the arms, tracing the veins of cobalt.

"Is this... for me?" Loki asked, quiet enough for only Thanos to hear.

The king's lips twitched. "You asked for a purpose. Do you want it?"

Loki swallowed, fighting against the tears and the bubbling laughter in his chest.

"Oh yes," he said, hopping onto the cushion and settling down, glowing a little as he looked down upon the (his) throne room where the nobles and subjects alike had witnessed his ascension.

With a pleased huff, Thanos motioned for those in front to step forward. As court began, Loki listened to the proceedings with rapt attention. At first he thought the throne had just been a placating gesture, without any real meaning to it, but Thanos turned to Loki again and again for his thoughts and opinions, driving home the understanding that Loki would be an active participant, and not just an onlooker.

By midday Loki was starving, and Thanos called a halt for a meal. Loki had witnessed bribes being made, nobles being accused of murder, marriages arranged, and someone asking for his goat to be returned. Sadly, the goat had been used in a sacrifice, but Thanos had reimbursed the owner, then sent his best warriors to hunt down those responsible. Goat murder was one thing, but sacrifices were not condoned.

Loki nearly stumbled when he got up, his legs stiff from sitting so long, but Thanos caught him before he could fall. That's when Loki felt just how tired he was, and gave a huge open mouthed yawn.

Once they were out of the hall of thrones and away from the eyes of the nobles, Loki turned to his husband and lifted his arms, silently demanding to be picked up. Thanos hesitated.

"Is that acceptable?" He asked.

Loki smiled, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. "So long as you do it when the others are not looking. I have a reputation to build. Now carry me."

Thanos chuckled, then bent to lift Loki up and cradle his petite consort against his chest.

"Am I forgiven, then?" He asked as he carried Loki through the halls. Loki did not even protest when one warm hand came to rest on his bottom.

"Hmmm, I suppose. Though you did leave me alone for a day to work myself into a frenzy. I thought I was going to be executed this morning."

A familiar set of lips brushed along his neck and breathed hot air against his skin, making the hairs rise and shiver.

"Never. You are my treasure, Loki. I want you to be happy here."

"Would you like to know a secret?" Loki asked, teasing his mouth over Thanos' ear, then molding his lips to the king's. "I think I will be."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More satisfying smut coming soon. Mwahhahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand this is the last chapter I have written. I have surgery next week, so I will try to get some written before then, but I'm working on a FrostIron one shot. So please be patient. :D 
> 
> As I said before, ya'll aren't as kinky as I am. xD Mild blood play here, but there are no knives and no one gets hurt. Just, if you want to skip the mentions of blood, skip to the paragraph where Loki begins 'You shall not..."
> 
> I forget to mention that I am chaos-in-the-making on tumblr.

The chief advisor to Thanos had no name. He was merely called The Other. Loki was not entirely certain that he was male, either. He was a strange looking creature, blue just like Loki, but his hands had extra appendages, and his face was half hidden by a cowl of twisted gold. Loki only saw his teeth, which were large and out of proportion.

The Other bowed deeply to the consort, his manner completely respectful, though haughty. Thanos then informed Loki that he would be advised and instructed in the ways of the court, so he would be knowledgeable in the justice system and could better follow along. Loki vowed that he would learn quickly so he would spend as little time with The Other as possible.

Loki's days took on new purpose, and though it was more complicated, there was plenty of fun to be had. The first thing Loki noticed was that he was lacking in the fashion department. So he hired the best tailor to make his outfits for court. They were a blend of his race's traditional garb, and the current fashions, sometimes so ridiculous Loki had no idea if they would be mocked or not. Yet always in the next day or so he would see those trends repeated on the nobles of court.

In some small ways, Loki looked for Thanos' approval in his attire. A small smile meant the king liked the fluttering capes and the flowing draped shirts of sheer material. A look of confusion meant that he was unsure of the metal bits in the shape of scales, and the golden head crest that sported two short horns also got a tilt of the great head. Loki wore it proudly, however, certain that the horns gave him some regal air.

The female dresses started to look more sheer by the day, though the men were not complaining. The size of the horns usually demoted status. 

Another lesson that Loki quickly learned was that sometimes court was boring. Either he did not understand the topic or he did not have the background knowledge of the realms to give an accurate opinion. On those days Loki carried a book with him, curling up on his throne to read while his husband met out death and justice.

On one such day Loki was curled up, one leg tucked under the other, when he glanced up to find the man, who seemed familiar to him, and was standing at the base of the thrones, was glancing curiously at Loki while he presented his case to Thanos. After taking a second, Loki recalled what this man was asking for, and with the way he kept shifting his eyes over to Loki, the consort had a devious idea.

Closing his book, Loki hopped down from his chair and padded over to Thanos, standing expectantly at an arm until his husband regarded him with a raised brow. Saying nothing, Loki jumped up and onto the titan's lap, curling against his chest and finding a comfortable spot.

A chance look down the steps showed that the visitor was flustered, his face a bright red.

Loki decided to increase the fun. He nuzzled against Thanos' neck, wrapping his arms around his husband, knowing that his position would pull on his flimsy shirt and show off his slender curves. It was provocative, this open display of affection, to which rustled many feathers in court, causing whispers.

The only response Loki received from Thanos was a warm and heavy hand that settled possessively on his thigh. The titan continued to listen to the increasingly stuttering speech, but Loki could sense a deep satisfaction coming from his husband.

Loki continued his display, enjoying the attention and the wild whispers, hearing many a throat cough as he nibbled on Thanos jaw like the spoiled consort that he was.

Then a memory flashed through his head, and Loki realized just where he had seen the man before. Twisting slightly, Loki followed the curve of Thanos' jaw to his ear, where he whispered.

"Do not trust his promises. He attempted to swindle my father out of many jewels. He is untrustworthy."

The hand on his thigh tightened in acknowledgment, but not a muscle twitched on the king's face. Loki settled back and watched the fun.

After the man had given his speech, Thanos let the silence stretch on and on and on, until the crook was standing in a puddle of sweat. Then with a wave of his hand a pair of guards marched in from the side to grab the man by both arms. After Thanos declared he would be spending some time in jail after being thoroughly investigated, the man was dragged away, howling and screaming for mercy.

Loki shivered, feeling both impressed and powerful. The man was in jail because of him. He had whispered in the king's ear, and _Thanos had listened._

He was carried to Thanos' bed chamber that night and did not pass out until dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Thanos came to Loki while covered in blood, Loki felt an immediate, and intense, response. His pulse quickened, while the pupils of his eyes were blown wide, standing stunned at the sight of the crimson color on half of Thanos' face where it had splattered. It was partially congealed, which meant the kill was fresh. His hair was undisturbed, which meant he had been wearing his helmet until just recently. The king rarely executed people himself, but never hesitated to when the need arose.

Thanos stopped when he saw Loki's expression, frowning slightly, until he realized the cause. Then he grimaced, wiping across his cheek, which only smeared the red and made Loki's pulse jump.

"The fool thought he could lead a rebellion and get away with it," Thanos muttered. When had his deep voice sent such chills down Loki's spine? It seemed to come from the black void itself. "I shall... cleanse myself."

His steps towards the bathroom were halted by Loki, who stood in his way, reaching up as if in a trance, to drag a finger across the filthy cheek, mesmerized by the contrast of red on blue. He watched as Loki first regarded the finger, then stuck it in his mouth, his pink tongue swirling around the digit in a challenge.

"Loki." Thanos' voice sounded strained.

The Jotun shuddered, his eyes closing as he drank in the scent of blood, sweat, and iron that rolled off of the titan in waves, shoving its way into his bloodstream. In some way Loki was addicted to this, to the power that Thanos held, and he held by extension. The blood was physical evidence of his strength.

Strength that Loki suddenly, desperately craved.

Eyes flashing open, Loki stepped in closer, rising on his toes to smear a bit of the blood over Thanos' bottom lip, then running his tongue over it, tasting skin and blood, and groaning. He was hot, and very bothered, sucking on the lip for all his worth.

Thanos had gasped when Loki moved in, hardly daring to twitch, his eyes as big as saucers at his consort's behavior. Big hands came to rest on slender hips, but only to pull Loki closer, one sliding down to grope at one cheek.

"-oki...." He grunted, having difficulty speaking with his lip in the Jotun's mouth.

Loki let it go with a pop, but his face remained hovering close to Thanos. The strain in the muscles of the great arms told Loki that the titan was about to snap.

"You shall not cleanse yourself," he said roughly, grabbing on to the thick neck. "You will take me over to that bed and fuck me until I scream. Is that understood?"

In a second he was swept off of the floor, the boots stomping loudly, then he was pressed down to the mattress, hard, with a tongue claiming his mouth and a hand between his legs. Loki squealed, a muffled sound, as he struggled to spread out so Thanos could touch him better.

He tipped his head back, allowing teeth to bite and mark his skin, the warmth of pain spreading thickly over him. Those marks would last, and Loki _wanted_ them to. He could hear himself groaning, grabbing onto the back of Thanos' head to hold him there. His breathing was short pants, hindered by the weight on his chest, but the struggle to breathe just heightened everything. He was pinned down and helpless, but he held all the power between his hands.

Thanos used his tongue liberally, but when Loki's shirt got in the way he merely swore and tore it to shreds. Now Loki was achingly hard, and his cry was more out of shock. When Thanos paused to check if he had done too much, Loki bucked his hips and sucked on an earlobe, licking the drops of blood from it.

"I thought I ordered you to fuck me," he whispered hoarsely. "And don't you dare hold back!"

He was rewarded with a growl so deep it shook his bones, then his leggings were unceremoniously ripped off and discarded. Loki wailed when the scalding palm found his cock, wrapping around it and squeezing, but refrained from providing any friction at all. Even when Loki tried to buck, Thanos kept the hand still.

"How much do you want, little sapphire?" Thanos asked, licking a line from Loki's navel to his collar bone.

Loki had to unscramble his brain to speak. "A-all. Give me all. Want to feel it so deep... so I can't walk tomorrow."

He heard the chuckle just as he felt the fingertip press against his entrance. Loki arched, mouth hanging slack, reaching up to brace his hands so he could push down, trying to force the finger in.

"I don't think I've heard you beg before."

Thanos kept his finger back, on the surface only, denying Loki any further penetration until the Jotun sobbed and cursed at him.

"Get on with it, or I'll chew your damn finger off!"

"Then what good would it do you?" Thanos asked as he pressed in, making Loki gasp and keen in response. The lithe blue body writhed beneath the titan, in a stunning dance that only he was allowed to witness. The thought made him press in deeper.

"Ah! Please, Thanos! N-not enough! I want your thick cock to fill me up... n-need to feel you..."

More filth poured from Loki's mouth, surprising both of them, but in a very good way. Thanos stuck his thumb in between Loki's teeth.

"Here, boy. Suck on that for a moment."

Loki groaned wantonly, his eyes fluttering shut as indigo lips curled around the digit and sucked. It was a good thing Thanos was already reaching for the oil, for he could not take another second of this torture. His clothes melted away from his body with magic, which he rarely used, but now he was unimaginably impatient, while he started to press another oiled finger in.

Then Loki shook his head, dislodging the thumb in order to speak. "No prep. Take me bare, and hard."

Now Thanos did pause, considering his consort thoughtfully. "It will hurt."

Loki gave a serene smile, cupping purple cheeks. "I want it to hurt. Please. I can take it all without breaking. I want to feel every inch. Make me scream. Please!"

With a strangled groan, Thanos gave in, closing the distance between them. While he kissed Loki breathless he covered his length with oil, his only compromise, and held Loki's legs open as he pressed in, slow and glorious.

Loki seized up at the sudden breach, his mouth open but no sound coming forth. His nails dug at the thick skin on Thanos' shoulders and back, earning a pleased grunt from the titan. He was being torn apart, his very essence being sucked out through his lungs. He could barely move, speared open by the giant cock.

Just as he thought he could not take it all, Thanos pulled back, then slowly shoved back in. Loki found his voice and swore up and down and sideways, reduced to gibberish once Thanos started on a steady rhythm that left no room for breathing, let alone swearing.

Loki held up just as he promised, his glazed eyes locking with the king's as they rocked together on the bed, breathing each other's oxygen, focused entirely on each other and the heat and tension. Loki groaned because Thanos was so big. Thanos groaned because Loki was so tight. The bed creeked ominously as they sped up.

Before he knew it, Loki was bent nearly in half, the angle absolute agony, his screams and wails reverberating off the walls. He saw stars every time Thanos dove in, the oxygen deprivation driving him to new heights. Loki was certain he would have bruises on his thighs and hips, and he didn't care.

He had this strength and power at his fingertips, and it belonged only to him.

Loki's cries reached a peak, fluid splashing on his stomach as he came so hard he nearly blacked out. Thanos kept going for a few more thrusts, but broke when Loki sank his teeth into the thick shoulder muscle. There was the familiar warm gush of seed filling him up, making him more satisfied with the ending than anything else.

Loki held onto his husband's sweaty body as they both heaved and gulped for oxygen. In a moment of clarity, Thanos rolled to the side, taking Loki with him as he was not finished releasing his seed, but was no longer crushing the smaller body.

The Jotun was spent, utterly wasted. His limbs were heavy as he snuggled closer, his eyes still unfocused, his mind far away. Distantly he was aware of a fan cooling him off, of hands so big he could get lost in them, rubbing feeling back into his arms and legs.

Then his name was gently being called, and he focused on blue eyes for the first time.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were well. Are you hurt?"

Loki thought it was a strange question, given that he had asked to be hurt. But he wiggled his fingers and toes dutifully and kept his lower body perfectly still.

"I am perfect," he replied with a smile, resting his cheek against a pectoral. "You truly know how to satisfy a man."

Thanos let out a laugh so full and big that it startled Loki, who had never heard that before. It rumbled in his chest and curled his toes in a strange way.

"Unbelievable! I knew when I first met you that I had found a rare treasure indeed, but this!" Thanos fondly brushed Loki's cheek with a thumb. "You never cease to surprise me, my sapphire."

Loki yawned and nodded. "Good. It would be terribly boring if I did. Now rub me."

It amazed him that Thanos obeyed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohohohohohoho.... So, Loki gets off on power, and Thanos gets off on Loki being a bossy little shit. xD
> 
> More plot next time. Or at least... I'll try. After more gratuitous smut. >_>


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. I had surgery, I've had relatives over helping me post surgery, then I got stuck on this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I'm working on a progression and trying to introduce Thor and.. bleggggghh... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be working on the next chapter and I hope to have it out quicker. Love you guys!!!!! <3
> 
> NSFW in the first half of the chapter. *mwah*

Thanos smiled benevolently from his throne, making the supplicant at the pedestal's foot quake in his boots. No one could figure out why the titan was in such a favorable mood, but petitions had been met, treaties had been signed, and no one had died. It was strange, and no one liked it when Thanos did not act as expected. It threw the entire court into chaos.

Which was half the reason why Thanos chuckled, signaling to The Other to bring the court to an end. The advisor smugly swept all the nobles and guards out of the hall of thrones, then closed the doors with a backwards sneer of approval at his master. He alone knew what Thanos was up to, and the private joke was delightful.

Once the hall was clear, Thanos pressed his finger tips together.

"Come out, pet," he ordered in a hushed voice that nearly quivered in anticipation. He gripped it with an iron will, taking back more control.

From behind his throne came the soft jingling of ankle bracelets, then Loki came into view, the Jotun's face flushed a shade darker than his skin, as he knelt by an armrest, face tilted up in adoration. His crimson eyes were dark, and his breathing was slightly labored, but he rested his cheek against Thanos' knee, biting back the whimpers he had been making for the past hour that only Thanos had been able to hear.

The king chuckled, caressing one cheek as he gazed at his consort. Loki gave barely perceptible twitches, the flush deepening on his cheeks. It was delicious looking.

"Have you been wearing your toy this whole time, my treasure?" Thanos asked, tilting his head curiously. Of course he knew the answer, but he could not help drawing this out.

Loki nodded, waiting with a surprising amount of patience. A large thumb traced the outline of his plush lips, which he dutifully parted to take the digit into his warm mouth, coating it liberally with saliva. He watched with relish the way Thanos' eyes darkened.

"No touching?"

Loki shook his head, unable to speak.

Thanos felt himself harden further. His consort was so perfect.

"What a good little gem you are. Come and climb into my lap, precious."

With a soft keen, Loki released the thumb and crawled up from the floor to straddle the big titan's lap. The Jotun was wearing a pale green skirt so thin it could barely pass for being a real garment. Underneath it Thanos could see the glowing red ring around Loki's cock, the sight making him salivate. Whenever Loki moved the gold chains and bracelets made soft music, the light passing off of the metal and cut stones. When Loki had made his demands for this little foray, Thanos had made some of his own.

"Do you like your new jewelry?" He rumbled, ghosting his palm along Loki's groin, who tried to rut into the hand and squealed in outrage when the touch was denied. "Well, pet?"

Loki's eyes were nearly swallowed by black. "Y-yes, my king," he stuttered, leaning forward to suck a mark on the thick neck while Thanos growled in approval. They had both discovered, quite by accident, that Thanos reacted pleasantly to being called that by his consort.

To Loki, having the king's sole attention was powerful, and being taken on the throne was as deeply satisfying as it got. Thanos had balked at the prospect of an audience, at first. Loki was his, and his alone, so they had reached this compromise.

"And what of this?"

Thanos reached between Loki's spread legs and fingered the solid lump he found there, buried in Loki's ass. The Jotun gasped, jerking violently forward, then back again, groaning with his eyes shut at the heat that spread through his body.

"My king," he trembled, scraping his teeth along Thanos' shoulder. "It has been tormenting me for an hour!"

"Hmmm," was the pleased response. Thanos knew exactly what Loki has been doing, crouched behind his throne on a pillow with the toy vibrating in his ass, the intensity turned up or down at the titans will. After an hour of it, Loki was ready to break.

"Please," Loki licked his lips. "Won't you relieve my suffering?"

His eyes pleaded with Thanos, as greedy and vulnerable as a whore. Thanos disliked whores, but that desperation suited Loki's face like a charm. Especially with the knowledge of what he was desperate for.

"What would you have in return, little sapphire?" The king asked, ignoring the aching throb of his crotch.

Loki didn't like being made to wait, his eyes flashing briefly before he rocked back against Thanos' hand, startling a grunt from the titan.

"I want your fingers spreading me open," Loki directed in a voice little more than a hoarse whisper, dripping with honey. "Then I will ride your cock until you've filled me with so much cum it will dribble out onto your throne."

Thanos muffled a curse, reaching for the jeweled knob in Loki's ass, drawing it out until it was nearly free, then shoving it unexpectedly back in. Loki cried out, shaking.

"Thanos!" He bit down in reproach, only making Thanos chuckle.

"Apologies, my treasure. How I love to watch you squirm."

He kissed Loki in apology, drawing the toy completely out and disposing it somewhere at his feet. He did not leave Loki empty for long, shoving two full fingers into Loki's loosened hole. Loki mewled helplessly, holding onto Thanos like a life line as he panted against the purple lips.

Loki rolled his hips, spearing himself on the digits, while Thanos kept his hand still and allowed his consort free reign to fuck himself with it. Thanos loved to watch Loki lose himself in pleasure. Neither of them dared to touch Loki's captive dick, not yet, that would make it end all too quickly.

Thanos took his fingers back, gathering more oil from a floating cup nearby, then sank them back into Loki's passage, holding Loki against his chest as the squelching noises filled the air, mingling with Loki's breathless pleas. Loki was a boneless mess, clutching the front of Thanos' armor tighter and tighter.

"Enough!" He squeaked out, his eyes moist with the effort of holding himself back. "Please, my king, take me now!"

As big and strong as the titan was, he could in no way disregard the demands of his fiery little Jotun. He released his aching cock with a groan, his pants conveniently opening at the front. Then he lifted Loki effortlessly up, directed the bulbous head of his member against Loki's stretched hole, then kept eye contact as he slowly lowered Loki down.

Loki's groan sounded like it was punched out of him, ragged and broken, his hips twitching now and then as the cock went deeper and deeper, filling him to the brim. Thanos made sure to steady him with a hand on his back, his rough tongue lapping at Loki's jugular.

"Now bounce, little jewel," Thanos commanded.

The command nearly made Loki lose all control, planting his feet on Thanos' thighs, rising up and bouncing down on his lap, while his cock leaked underneath his flimsy cover. But he would not cum, not until his husband ordered him. Thanos held him up with his large hands, watching through hooded eyes and losing the battle to remain stoic and passive.

Loki was beyond beautiful, riding his dick, and he praised the Jotun highly, covering his cobalt skin with affectionate nips and bites. Loki was going to be bruised and spent for _days_ , but they both knew it was a desirable outcome.

Loki knew Thanos was about to break when his sentence crumbled into a groan. Wickedly, he clenched his ass around the giant cock, grabbing onto his ankles so his back bent like a bow.

"Now, my king! Please! Let me cum!"

Thanos fought for the clarity to hit the command button on his throne that released the cock ring holding back Loki's climax. His large hand encircled the engorged member, making Loki scream as he bounced away, his white semen splashing up onto his stomach. Once his consort was seen to, Thanos let go, biting Loki's shoulder as he released his own seed, grinding up in the finale.

They clung to each other, wheezing and gasping, until Thanos leaned back against the throne, with Loki sprawled on his chest. Together they huffed until they recovered enough to look each other over. From behind the throne a robot produced clean towels to wipe with.

"Was that what you sought, precious?" Thanos asked with open amusement, cleaning Loki's frosty chest.

Loki sniffed, pretending to consider, his face still flushed and his eyes still dark. "It was acceptable. Now you shall think of me every time you sit upon your throne. My king."

Thanos laughed at Loki's smug expression. "Was that your goal, eh? To give me yet another reason to rush from the hall to your side?"

Loki kissed his husband for being so clever. "I expect at least one erection the next you sit in this chair."

Thanos cupped the glorious and well use ass. "If you had your way, I would need to wear armor to disguise my predicament."

"Precisely."

The two laughed like giddy troublemakers, exchanging kisses before finally climbing down from the sticky throne. Loki allowed Thanos to carry him to the bath, as content as a cat.

The several months that Loki had been a resident in the great fortress had shown the Jotun just how much he enjoyed his new life. He was pampered by Thanos, yet was shown great respect by the king before the court. Loki had gained a reputation of being a fierce judge, just in his rulings, and would argue in favor of victims if he thought their cause was worthwhile. Thanos continued to listen to Loki, even granting him favors, and behind closed doors their relationship blossomed.

On the eve of the first year anniversary of Loki's arrival, Loki had suggested a more dirty sexual act, like riding his husband's cock on the massive throne, fulfilling a fantasy of his, and Thanos had eagerly agreed. Loki went to bed that night, pressed against his husband's side, thinking over the past year and smiling with contentment.

Little did he know, that all of it would change when Asgard arrived.

~~~~~~~~

All the realms, and the kingdoms of the Galaxy, had sent emissaries in celebration of the one year anniversary of the union between the Mad King and Jotunheim. It was far bigger than the feast when Loki had first arrived. There was more reason to be happy this time, Loki thought, as he accepted the good wishes of yet another ambassador in a greeting room in the large fortress, one of many.

The inhabitant's love for Loki had grown, especially since he had tempered the titan, and thus they sent gifts nearly every day. Thanos watched over it all with a grim expression, hard eyes zeroing in on anyone who got too close to his consort. Loki didn't let it bother him, it was a little fun to watch some of the speakers quake in their boots, so he thanked each one with a brilliant smile, pretending he didn't know how tightly Thanos was holding on to the arms of his throne.

Besides, he could belay the king's fears with some well earned kisses in bed.

The day of the tournament dawned with brilliant weather, drawing the contestants like flies. More than half of them would perish before the day was over, but that was the point of the prize, that one would be willing to risk life itself.

Loki was welcoming many of the new ambassadors when a figure in red caught his eye, leaning against a pillar not far off. A small turn of his head showed Loki a pair of smoldering blue eyes, a large body covered in glistening gold and leather armor, with bulging arms bared to the world. Loki also caught the heavy looking war hammer hanging from the man's belt.

When their eyes met, the man smirked at Loki's perusal, something hinting in his eyes that caused Loki to flush a light indigo. Loki jerked his attention back to the three eyed creature he was greeting, pretending he didn't notice when the man in the crimson cloak approached him from behind.

When the creature bowed and moved away, giving Loki a breathing space, the Jotun could all but feel the heat rolling from the figure behind him, causing his heart to speed up slightly. Loki chanced to glance around, unable to find Thanos. He keenly felt the absence of his husband as a small spear of fear in his gut. 

"Imagine my surprise," came a voice as deep as thunder rolling over the hills. "When I was told that the Mad King's consort was a Frost Giant. I thought, surely it could not be this creature of Heaven, lost in this vast palace?"

Loki found a smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth, and turned to meet this not so polite stranger. His voice nearly failed him when he was met with a man his own height, strongly built, with a helm of wings perched on his head.

"You would be wise not to call him that," Loki responded, as cool as he could muster. "When Thanos is called 'mad' he usually tries to prove them right."

The broad grin turned insolent on the stranger's face. It had a strange way of brightening the room, though Loki preferred the shadows.

"Then there is truth to it! Though I will take your word, and not go tempting fate."

Loki nodded regally. "How wise you are."

A silence feel between them, which the stranger broke as it occurred to him to introduce himself.

"Do forgive me," he said with a deep bow. Loki gasped as the man boldly took hold of his wrist, and lifted Loki's hand to his mouth, planting a brief kiss on the knuckles. "I am Thor, of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, little consort."

Blue eyes danced through blonde lashes, and Loki hastily snatched his hand back, rubbing it as if burned, scowling at the prince that he recognized only by name. Thor, and his father Odin, has been cursed many times by Loki's father.

"You take many liberties in the house of your host," Loki managed to strangle out, still flustered at the stupidly bold move, angry with himself for allowing this handsome stranger to get so close.

"Liberties? That is standard greeting in the courts of Asgard!" Thor actually managed to look perplexed.

Loki's glare deepened. "Standard for ladies, perhaps. Do you mean to insult me, Asgardian?"

Thor blinked once before splitting into another insufferable grin. "Nay, not at all! Here I thought you were named 'Queen.'"

"A title, only," Loki said with a proud jut of his chin. "A queen need not be female, unlike your medieval realm."

"Am I a barbarian then?" Thor did not even have the smarts to look offended, much to Loki's chagrin.

"You are many things, son of Odin."

Thor tossed his head back and laughed, showing off teeth as white as snow. Loki didn't like the way the happy sound made his insides tingle. He had no right to feel this way.

"I am glad to have found someone with wit! I confess to have made this journey reluctantly, as my father pressed upon me that this... honor, should not be overlooked." Thor's featured twisted in a grimace, but he smoothed it out swiftly.

Loki could read between the lines. Thor had not wanted to come, but the Allfather could not pass up this opportunity to strengthen ties with Thanos. Loki's marriage had caused Jotunheim to be favored above Asgard, thus the Allfather felt threatened. As anyone knew, Thanos could devour a realm at the drop of a hat.

The thought made Loki pleased, and he relaxed in the presence of his former enemy. Asgard might have intimidated him before, but no longer.

"Then I hope you find your visit very educational, Odinson. If you will excuse me, I have much to attend to."

Loki almost made it passed the prince when a warm hand on his wrist caught him. Loki stared at the hand, wondering how thick this man really was to actually touch him.

"Will I see you at the feast tonight?" Thor rumbled quietly.

Crimson eyes met with sparking blue. This was a bad idea.

"Of course," Loki heard himself say. "Honored guests will be escorted to the royal balcony."

Thor nodded, happy with the arrangement, then did not stop Loki from finally pulling away.

Loki definitely did not run away as fast as he could. No, he walked hurredly, with much dignity.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the afternoon was preparing for the feast, soaking in cool water and scrubbing with scented salts until his bright blue skin glistened. Loki dressed in white, a tribute to his wedding outfit he wore a year ago, his top sheer enough to hint at dark nipples that he knew would drive Thanos wild.

Trying to break his husband's stoic court face was one of his favorite games. It would never grow old, for Thanos was very challenging.

Loki draped some of his favorite pieces of jewelry on, thinking about the night ahead, trying to calm his nervous thoughts. It had been one year, and he could hardly believe he had spent so much time in this realm already. It had never occurred to him as the prince of Jotunheim, angry with being sold like yesterday's cheap gem, that he would come to appreciate his husband, and find his own purpose here.

Loki had no idea what Thanos was planning for after the feast. The king had only dropped hints and chuckled darkly when Loki asked.

Finally he was ready for the opening night that would begin the week long tournament and festivities. He made his way, followed by a procession of servants and nobles, escorting the queen to the royal balcony that was crowded with important guests. Loki sat in his usual seat, at the highest tier above the others, next to the massive seat that belonged to his husband, which was currently empty.

When Loki was situated, he nodded to the servants, who began to move along the tables, serving food onto plates in a casual dining style. The guests fell to it with a will, and conversation began to stir. Most seemed confused why the king was not present.

Loki smiled to overhear some conversation, knowing that it was Thanos' routine to arrive late. It allowed Loki to gauge how people treated him when the king was present, and when he was not.

Not ten minutes passed before Loki felt a pair of eyes on him, burning into his skin, demanding that he turn his head and meet the glittering sapphires that he knew were locked on him. Loki lasted only sixty seconds, his neck hurting from resisting, before he simply had to shift and meet that daring challenge.

The instant Loki's eyes met his, Thor smiled in a knowing way, sweeping down the queens body and up again. Loki flushed with barely concealed rage. Did this cretin think he could get away with such crude and ill begotten behavior? Was the Asgardian so stupid he had forgotten where he was?

Loki fumed in his seat until he calmed down, silently talking himself out of tossing the Asgardian from the balcony. From all accounts he had heard from home, Thor would merely fly anyway. Bastard.

Taking a deep breath, and a long drink, Loki decided he would remain cool and untouched by the vulgar prince, and be completely unaffected.

The slight burn in his gut did not help. Admittedly, it was nice to know that Loki was attractive to many different races.

A familiar thud of boots reached his ears, and Loki met Thor's gaze again with a slight curl of his lips, watching the Asgardian begin to scowl, then carefully replace it with a diplomatic mask as Thanos arrived, paused to look over the assembly, then hunched in his seat, sliding a hand along Loki's thigh.

Loki tried not to show his surprise. Thanos rarely initiated public affection, leaving that to Loki's comfort. Still, this was their anniversary. Loki could pardon it.

Thor's scowl had returned, deeper this time. Perhaps he had eaten something sour.

The feasting had begun, and thus the drinking. Drinking games were common, and before long the guests were roaring drunk. Loki kept his drinking to a minimum, as he detested being inebriated in bed. The entire night he felt the prince's eyes on him, and if Loki had some fun by licking the sauce of finger foods from his digits, well, he was aware of his husband's fondness for licking, only that.

It took hours, but eventually Thanos picked him up, and Loki was too drained to fight it, and carried his consort to their rooms. Loki tried to wake up, but he fell asleep along the way, thanks to the gentle swaying motions of the strongest pair of arms in the galaxy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leeeeeet's get ready to RUUUUUUUMBLLLEEEE!!!!! (ehehehehehe) 
> 
> Loki: Oh no I see a pretty face. Must resist.... must resist.... Bad Loki!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki does a bad thing, and to make matters worse, Thanos encourages it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! I wish I had a good excuse, besides health and life, but the truth is that I had a writer's block and this chapter took forever to write. However, in the peace and quiet of a hospital room, I finally got this thing out, and I hope it isn't terrible. Thank you everyone for sticking with me, I promise I will finish this fic! 
> 
> Also, it's amusing to me how worried ya'll are that Loki will cheat on Thanos. xD Have some faith!

When Loki woke, warm and snug in his husband's bed, he was rather embarrassed that he had fallen asleep during the feast the night before. Thankfully, Thanos bore no resentment, and indulged in his own favorite treat, involving exotic honeys from different realms, and his tongue on cool Jotun skin. By the time Thanos was done, Loki was a quivering, but satisfied mess. He didn't even mind the hour long bath that was needed to soak off the residual stickiness.

The rest of the festivities passed in much of the same pomp and circumstance. Each day there were tests of strength and valor, and dozens of different types of entertainment in the halls for the guests to sample and step away with awe and wonder. The robots that moved and spoke on their own competed in the robot tournament, though Loki quickly grew bored with the lack of blood.

The warrior's tournament was the main event, and thousands had arrived to participate. The first couple of days was a whittling down of the chafe, finding the best through the throng. Loki found that sitting and watching was as boring as cutting grass with scissors. The best fighters were not picked yet, and the fights were too quick to be interesting.

What Loki discovered was the way Thanos conducted the business of the kingdom through and around the tournament. He was there to applaud each fight, yet the special guests would gather around, each to try and promote their own realm or kingdom, whilst watching how the great titan reveled in the spilling of blood. Loki found this to be most wise. Even while celebrating, the mad titan was dangerous.

There seemed to be only one person who was foolish enough to move about as if the king was unaware of his exploits. The crown Prince of Asgard had keen eyes, and a sharp tongue. One that he did not always wield with caution. The big broad shoulders and muscled arms earned him respect from many, and were certainly delightful to look at, but what puzzled Loki was the fascination the prince seemed to hold for _him_.

Nearly every day Loki would come across the Asgardian, and would be forced to trade words that would somehow become witty and amusing. The over elaborate way Thor spoke and heaped praise on everything from the cooked venison to Loki's barbed wrist bands set Loki's teeth on edge. Of course, Loki deserved the praise and glory. He was gorgeous! On the other hand, it was too much, and was edging dangerously close to a line Loki was sure would end in a bloody feud. If Thor was aware he was playing with fire by gifting Loki with smiles and winks and jokes, Loki saw no sign of it.

It was Loki's responsibility to make all welcome, so he changed seats often, so as not to show favoritism. Whenever he sat with Thor the bench burned, and the heat radiating from the golden prince nearly had ice crystals growing on Loki's skin to compensate. Loki was almost positive it was his imagination. Almost.

The first day of the tournament, Thor was barely paying attention to the fights, too interested in the shining queen in striking red scales of a dragon, his upper body painted with gold flakes and a collar of rubies. Loki had spent a week on that outfit, and it was having the affect he wanted with the court, but as a side effect, the crown Prince of Asgard was thick with the compliments. It was addictive and flattering, being the center of that much admiration, and when Loki finally moved away he had to catch his breath in a side hall before going to meet the delegation of frost giants sent by his father.

That helped to cool him down. A pleasant surprise awaited Loki, and he nearly threw himself up into the arms of his mentor, the sorcerer Angrboda. The two spoke at great length about the many things Loki had learned the past year, until he was practically dragged away by The Other, who had been sent to collect him by Thanos. Loki pouted until the king reassured him that he would have plenty of time to see his kin.

Above all, Loki tried to act as a gracious queen, speaking to all who had come to witness the might and majesty of the Mad King. The week passed with the fights growing more and more brutal, whittling down the amateurs until the very best remained.

On this day, the second to last of the tournament, Loki found himself once more at Thor's side, watching the ring while trying to ignore the heat radiating from the golden skin. Usually Thor peppered Loki with questions about Jotunheim or chatted aimlessly on about some stupid quest, but this day the prince was scowling, watching the duels with his arms crossed.

Finally Loki had to give in and ask. "Is something amiss, Prince Thor?"

The Asgardian shifted in his seat, blue eyes narrowing. Finally his voice rumbled in answer. "I am no stranger to battle, or tournaments, Your Majesty. In Asgard it is encouraged for one to test his strength against another in honorable combat. Yet this is the must violent and gruesome display of savagery I have ever seen!"

Loki blinked and surveyed the ring, watching a man's arm go flying, leaving a trail of blood in its wake while the crowd cheered. The sight no longer curdled his stomach, much to his surprise.

"Ah, yes. I have grown accustomed to it since my arrival to the fortress."

"Accustomed?" Thor demanded. "Nearly every battle is fought to the death! How is the army sustained if the warriors are constantly slashing one another?"

Loki fought hard not to sigh. "My dear man, that is not the point. We are not lacking in warriors at all. The army is not even compromised of half their number." Loki had no fear of giving that kind of information, since Thanos' army was feared from every corner of the Galaxy. "The point is honor. The more kills you have, and the better you fight, the more honor is bestowed. If you lose a fight, you are better off dead. Only the last man standing is declared the mightiest by Thanos."

The big man thought about that, fighting with his preconceived notions in Asgardian society. Fingers scratched thoughtfully at his golden beard. "Mightiest, you say..."

A thought, an idea, bubbled up inside of Loki's mind like a blossom slowly spreading its petals. It was a singular terrible idea, and would threaten every treaty and agreement between three realms, possibly starting a conflict the likes of which had never been seen before. Oh, but it would be worth it... completely worth watching the proud and arrogant Asgardian brought low before a crowd. And would it not be deliciously amusing to watch?

Loki knew it would be disastrous. There were millions of lives on the line. He should be a good queen, and only promote unity and peace.

Fingers scratched at the bangles on his wrist.

He should keep his mouth shut.

"You know..." Loki began.

Thor turned to him, curious.

"The winner is not _just_ declared the mightiest. They are given a boon, a favor, by Thanos himself. And hailed far and wide across the Galaxy and the Nine, for his skills and strength!"

Thor seemed impressed by Loki's description, and the honeyed way that Loki spoke, humming thoughtfully while scratching at that beard. Loki's insides were twisted with a laughter that he dared not express.

He smiled winsomely, and pointed behind them to Thanos' throne. "Do you see the woman with green skin and a stare to burn the flesh from your bones? That is Gamora, most trusted of my husband's assassins. She was the victor during a tournament, and do you know what she asked for? The chance to battle Thanos himself. He had destroyed her home world when she was a child, and she swore vengeance. Thanos had to grant it to her."

Surprised, Thor turned from the silent woman and back to Loki. "But, he did not kill her?"

Loki shook his head, the beads and pearls in his hair rattling faintly. "Gamora fought brilliantly, and lasted almost an entire day, but instead of landing a death blow, Thanos granted her life and offered her a job."

The prince frowned, confused. "And she accepted? After what he had done to her world?"

Loki shrugged. "Of course. Obviously she did not have enough time to study his weakness, and so would have to live if she wanted another chance."

A great sigh escaped Thor, his shoulders slumping. "Is loyalty a foreign concept here?"

Loki grinned savagely. "Only to those who don't survive for long."

A great roar shook the stadium, as the victor of the current match raised his bloody spear high. Loki waved in the crowd's direction.

"You see? Endless glory to the winner!"

"And a favor..." Thor mused. Loki knew he had him.

"Aye. And a favor."

Loki left the Asgardian in quiet contemplation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final day of the tournament dawned with great anticipation, and Loki was very careful in picking his outfit to best show off everything. He wanted Thanos to squirm on his throne. Or at least, what counted as squirming to the titan. If his fists clenched more than once then Loki would be thrilled. He also made sure that he wasn't attached to the outfit, for surely it would be ripped off him later.

For the final day he would sit with his husband, watching the chosen fighters battle to the death. There was a rumor of a late contestant that intrigued him, but no names were announced. At this final hour, any new contestant must beat one of the current ones to take their place. The drama of it had the crowd stirred to a fever pitch.

Just before the lunch hour the new fighter was announced, and Loki nearly burst into hysterical giggles as Thor stalked to the middle of the ring, holding his hammer high as the people shouted his name. The Asgardian looked fired up from the near rabid screaming, boldly teasing them all with displays of showmanship.

"Well, well," Loki heard his husband say, and watched the titan lean back with a contemplative air. "How interesting."

A flutter of panic made Loki reconsider his actions. "Are you... displeased?"

The heavy stare kept Loki on edge for a dreadful moment, then the king smiled.

"Not at all, my jewel," he said, forming a tent before his chin with both hands. "We shall see how the little Asgardian commends himself."

Loki was positive he was floating in his seat, the amusement of his husband quickly distracting him from all the bad consequences that could arise. It was wonderful to share his mischief with another for once.

The screams became louder when Thor's opponent took the ring, the big bellied alien with a spiked mace was a favorite to win, and immediately the two warriors circled one another, gauging strengths and weaknesses. The alien moved first, but Thor dodged the swing, aiming his war hammer at the alien's kneecaps.

Loki was on the edge of his seat the entire fight, hoping that Thor would not be taken down in the first round. He was confident that if things took a dreadful turn, then he, as queen, could step in and prevent Thor's death. At least, that had been his plan.

But he did not need to waste time with worry. Thor's skills and strength proved the greater, and the crowd roared their approval as Thor's hammer knocked the alien unconscious. They chanted for the death blow, but Thor stood aside, and allowed his opponent to be carried out. Then the stadium was filled with disappointed boos. They wanted blood.

"Silly fool," Loki mumbled, shaking his head. That was not going to help his standing.

Then he flushed a bright purple as Thor turned and raised his hammer at the thrones, a victorious salute, but his eyes, and shining grin, were trained on Loki.

"Yes..." rumbled Thanos in a dark tone. "A fool indeed."

Loki had the sinking feeling that trouble was nigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time came for the final show down between the last two contestants, Loki was a mess of pins and needles, waiting for the moment when he would have to step in and rescue Thor. It had nearly happened several times, but inevitably the Asgardian would turn things around with some maddening twist of luck that Loki had never seen before.

The crowds were eating it up, and the only name on their lips was a resounding "Thor! Thor! Thor!"

Loki felt his teeth clench and forced his jaw to relax. This was not going as expected.

Thanos was not sure what amused him more, the Asgardian's success, or the obvious discomfort it brought his queen. He watched them both with sharp eyes, never missing that each salute Thor gave to the thrones was directed at Loki.

The final battle was the longest, and most nerve wracking. Several times Loki was sure he would have to step in. He even stood up on his throne, craning for a better look, but Thanos' hand around his ankle kept him in place.

Back and forth Thor and his opponent danced, trading blows and wounds. The left side of Thor's face was covered in blood, and Loki trembled, hardly daring to breath.

It ended almost by accident. Thor's opponent was tearing across the ring, sword raised high, screaming a war cry, when Thor reached out his arm to summon his hammer. The flying weapon slammed into the back of the man's head, caving in his skull, and slaying him instantly, his body crumbling at the Asgardian's feet.

Thor stood in shock, his hammer reclaimed, unable to hear the deafening roar all around him.

Loki could see that he had not intended to slay the man. Fate had intervened.

After a long moment Thor raised his head, then his weapon, acknowledging his victory. For good or ill, in a tournament as brutal as this one, it was kill or be killed.

"I can _not_ believe this," Loki groaned as he slumped back on the cushion.

"What was your desirable outcome?" Thanos asked, and Loki could have slapped the smug smile from his purple face.

"For him to be humiliated, not glorified!" He huffed, crossing his arms. "It is Asgard's fault my realm was impoverished. Bloody brutes...."

"Hmmm. Then perhaps I should thank him."

Loki raised a questioning brow. "What for?"

"For making your father desperate enough to come to me," the king replied without shame, his eyes seeing right through Loki's clothes.

"Just for that, I am wearing drapes. Thick, black drapes. And a veil."

The celebrations of the crowd were cut short as Thanos stood, resting maroon hands on the balcony overlooking the ring.

"My subjects!" Boomed his great voice. Lifting one hand up, the crowd held its breath. "I give you... your champion!"

Thor bowed deeply to the king, crossing one fist over his chest in respect while the stands erupted.

"It is customary," Thanos continued, and the screams quickly died down. "To award the champion with gold, jewels, glory, and a boon. So tell me, son of Odin, mightiest in the Galaxy: Name your request."

Thor took so long in responding that Loki thought perhaps he had injured his throat.

"Oh great king!" Thor finally said, speaking above the hushed whispers. "I have seen the wonders and riches of your realm, and have shared in your generous hospitality. Truly, the stories of your might have not been exaggerated!"

Loki rolled his eyes, but had to give Thor credit for diplomatic flattery.

"In all your realm there is one jewel that shines the brightest! My request is simple. To complete my visit to your illustrious realm, and to spread the tales of your glory, I desire only one kiss from the lips of the radiant queen, whose beauty is beyond the ability of words to describe."

Loki felt the icy hand of horror grip his spine, his vision blurring the sight of Thor's expectant grin. This was madness. Utter foolishness. It would not be Loki's actions that would cause a war, it would be Thor's big fat fucking mouth!

Silence choked the stadium, the people too stunned to do so much as gasp. Thousands of eyes watched their king, along with Loki, who could see the murderous rage rising in his husband's mind. The titan was as still as stone, the smile wiped from his face. Every single one of Thanos' advisors knew that look, and feared for the visiting prince.

This was Loki's doing. It was his responsibility to fix it.

The Jotun hopped down from his throne, quietly approached his husband, and placed a calm hand over his wrist, squeezing it firmly to direct his attention. Thanos never took his eyes off of the offensive Odinson.

"Husband," Loki murmured. "Allow me to handle this."

Loki waited until the great head gave the smallest of nods. "Make sure that you do."

Loki suppressed the shudder that the menacing words caused. Knowing full well that Thor's life was in his hands, Loki waved over a floating platform, climbed over the railing, and descended down to the arena floor, as regal and gracefully as was possible.

Thor's eyes followed him all the down, twinkling merrily as if he were completely unaware of the axe hovering just above his head. Still, there was no sound, as Loki calmly placed one foot in front of the other, until he was level with Thor. The corpse of the loser lay several feet away, and Loki was assaulted with the stench of the ring.

Their eyes met for a moment, electricity humming in Loki's ears, then he stepped closer, almost chest to chest, his lips brushing past the grizzled beard to whisper in Thor's ear.

"You are the biggest fool in the nine realms."

Thor gave an amused snort. "Probably. Ow!"

Loki stopped pinching his side. "If you value your life, you will leave tonight, and not test my husband's temper."

Thor frowned slightly. "Are you in danger?"

"Not as great as the danger you are in."

Pressing his lips to Thor's cheek, Loki inhaled sunshine and rain and the aftersmell of lightning. He could feel the slight inhale, and the flutter of eyelashes against his own. Not lingering for longer than a moment, he quickly turned Thor around to face the stadium, grabbed a wrist and hoisted it into the air above their heads.

"Your champion!"

The air exploded with sound, the people going wild in approval. They would have been greatly disappointed if their new champion had been executed, so their jubilation was extra loud. Thor kept trying to meet Loki's eyes again, but Loki dropped the wrist and quickly moved away, back to the floating platform that carried him up to the royal balcony where Thanos awaited. After that, Thor was engulfed by adoring fans, and he had no opportunity to seek Loki out.

The crisis was averted. Thanos did not have to murder the prince, and there would be no war.

Loki was exhausted. As soon as he spent an hour sitting in Thanos' lap to appease the king's temper, he asked his husband to carry him to bed. They had coupled the night before, so Thanos returned Loki to his own rooms, that were cooler, and would provide Loki with more rest. The Jotun flopped gratefully into his bed, vowing not to leave it for a week.

"Little mischief maker," Thanos murmured, brushing the dark hair from Loki's face. "Did you even realize what could have happened because of your encouragement?"

Loki gave a tired shrug. His pillow was too soft to leave it. "I came to the conclusion that it was a dangerous and terrible idea with horrific repercussions."

Thanos' mouth twitched. "Yet you did it anyway."

"Of course," Loki yawned. "At least, it was not boring."

A loud, booming laugh startled him.

"Only you, my gem, could toy with chaos just for fun," Thanos chuckled, bending to kiss Loki goodnight. "I shall have to scour the memory of his cheek from your lips."

Loki gave his husband a sleepy, but content smile. "I look forward to being reclaimed."

He was asleep before Thanos had even finished closing the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *malicious laughter*
> 
> Me: Loki, don't do the thing.   
> Loki: I shouldn't do the thing. It's an awful thing.   
> *also Loki*: Oops... I did the thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to explain to Thor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Le gasp!

In the night Loki turned over in his bed, the soft sheets pulled away from his torso and tangled around his stretched legs. Black curls draped around his peaceful face, the rise of his chest shallow and restful.

The thump of something against the window frame first made the sleeping Jotun twitch. Then a snap from a broad leaf plant startled him awake, blinking furiously to clear his head, and his vision. The dim light was no obstacle for his keen eyes, and he instantly spotted the branch outside in the veranda garden that quivered with unnatural movement. Two hands appeared on the window sill, pale and humanoid.

Loki leapt from his bed, snarling as he planted his feet, his curled fingers glowing with a spell at the ready for whatever assailant dared to show his face. They would be surprised that the Jotun Queen was not as helpless as lead to believe.

A figure came into view, and Loki choked on the recognition of the sunny grin, and bright blue eyes that nearly glowed in the dim light.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded in a loud whisper, rushing forward as Thor slipped on the edge and grunted as he tried to pull himself up. The glow disappeared from his fingers while Loki tugged on the crimson robe and leather armor to pull the Asgardian the rest of the way into the room.

They both crashed to the floor in a tangled heap. The instant Loki heard Thor begin to giggle, he shoved the heavier man off.

“Are you drunk, or just stupid?” Loki asked, still keeping his voice low. He wasn't sure if he was more angry or astonished that Thor would try such a suicidal thing.

He nearly gasped as his hand was seized, pulled down, and pressed to hot lips.

“If I am drunk, tis only on the sight of the moonlight reflected off your fair skin,” rumbled Thor, gazing up through thick golden lashes.

For a moment, all Loki could do was gape like a fish, with his mouth open. He felt his face grow hot, and hated Thor for throwing his emotions into chaos.

“D-don't be ridiculous!” He hissed, pulling his hand away. Of all the foolish things the prince could do, this was the worst! “Do you have _any_ idea the amount of danger you put yourself in coming here?”

Thor's confident smile slipped. “I understand, my night sky. It is truly awful here, beneath the weight of that tyrant. Which is why I have decided not to delay for a second.”

“Delay in what, exactly?”

“Your rescue, of course!” Thor said, climbing to his feet and sneaking a peak out the window, hiding behind the corner so as not to be seen.

Loki was absolutely dumbfounded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before words returned to him.

“Are you mad?”

“Mad enough to fight for love? Any day of the week.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was foolish, in so many ways, and he could not even begin to address them all.

“Listen, I appreciate- no, actually, I do not appreciate this blatant intrusion of my-”

“We can talk later, after we have gotten past the guards.”

Thor was gauging the wind and the clear sky beyond, his ears perked up and attentive to any noise beyond the garden.

Loki crashed his teeth together, but he crossed his arms and decided to take apart this ridiculous rescue attempt. “And how, exactly, are you supposed to get me past all of the defenses, both mechanical and magic? Have you even thought this plan through? You will be caught, and Thanos has no mercy for those who disrespect him! You will _die_ , Odinson!”

Thor turned from the window, engulfing Loki's shoulders in large, calloused hands. “It is good of you to be concerned for my safety, but the most important thing is to get you as far away from here as possible.”

Loki's back stiffened in outrage. “That is not what I-”

There was a noise behind the doors to Loki's chambers, and both men froze. Loki's crimson eyes widened, and he tried shoving Thor back towards the window.

“Get out, get out!” he hissed, realizing they had been talking in louder than whispers. “If you value your realm, you will _get out_!”

The hold on his shoulders only tightened.

“You must come with me now!” Thor insisted in a hoarse attempt at a whisper. Loki wondered if the man even knew what a whisper was. “You have suffered enough in this dreadful place!”

“What do you know about my-”

Loki's demand was cut off by the banging of a fist on the door, and the muffled voice of the head steward, Penklo, asking for admittance.

“All is well!” Loki shouted out, trying to bide some time. Inside he felt panic begin to form. Thor must have tripped some magical barriers. “If you do not wish to start a war, then you must go!”

“Yes, we must make haste.”

“That's not what I-”

“Forgive me, Loki, but this is the only way out that I can see.”

“What is? What are planning, Odin-”

There was a soft hissing sound that came from Thor's arm brace, then a mist of cool spray over Loki's face, invading his eyes and his nostrils, pouring into his bloodstream. Loki coughed at the same moment he realized what it was, screeching in outrage that got as weak as his limbs, his knees buckling as his vision began to grow dark.

Strong arms caught him, held him up, crushing him to a unyielding chest. This wasn't the chest Loki knew, nor the arms that had held him up, carried him so often. He wanted to reject this stranger, this usurper. He wanted Thanos.

His world tilted, and Loki's sluggish brain registered piece by piece, as if in slow motion, the door to his chambers bursting open, the head steward looking shocked and alarmed, then the wooden frame of his window, then the open sky, and the wind rustling through his black hair, before the world turned dark and he knew no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! Forgive me! I just had to leave a cliffhanger! 
> 
> Yes, I am, in fact, evil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Loki makes himself be heard, and Thor understands how he made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Here it is, my loves! I adored all your comments on the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and it made me giggle in a few places, which makes me hope that it makes you guys laugh as well. Part of my writing goals is to make my audience giggle. The other half is RIPPING YOUR HEARTS OUT.  
> *ahem*  
> Anyway, thank you so much, and I hope this chapter is everything you guys wanted it to be. :)

The bed beneath Loki was hard and rough, the single sheet not enough to hide the thousands of crumbs that were digging into his skin. Loki frowned. Something about that did not seem right. He was not on a bed. He never ate on his bed, only when Thanos was feeding him bits of delicacies and licking the sugar from his fingers...

At the thought of his husband, Loki's memories shocked him awake, making him sit up and gasp, eyes darting about to take in the foreign surroundings. It was true, he was no longer in the fortress, or his room, or anywhere near Thanos' kingdom.

He was surrounded by gray, ash, and a swirling sky of grim discontent, threatening to rain down either hail or fire, he knew not which. The single sheet that he felt beneath him was actually a cloak, and the dark red was a splash of agony against the dead ground.

"Where am I?" He said, his voice sounding strangely dull in the empty land.

"We are in Svartelheim!" Came a familiar voice that was so cheerful it instantly grated on Loki's nerves. "I am glad to see you awake."

Loki twisted, crimson eyes flashing. Thor looked hale and unharmed, emerging from an outcrop of rocks. The sight was most unwelcome, more so than the first time Loki had gotten a glimpse of his betrothed.

"You brought me to Svartelheim?" Loki demanded, furious, which caused Thor's step to pause.

"Tis merely a stop over," Thor reassured him cheerfully. "To shake those on our trail. Soon enough we will be in Asgard, where you will be dazzled by- ah! Wait! Still your claws!"

Loki had leapt from the cloak and launched himself at the prince, hissing as he used nails and elbows, punches and kicks, forcing Thor to back up against the rocks.

"You stupid, self absorbed, blind, oafish, _bastard_!"

Thor was shocked by the strength of the frost giant, and the swift attacks, forced to take the defensive, until he managed to secure the wrists, holding the claws away from his stinging face. Loki squealed in rage, trying to twist out of reach.

"Wait! Please, my love, explain this rage of yours!"

"I am _not_ your love!" Loki snarled, sinking his teeth into a hand that held him. Thor yelped but did not release him, drawing Loki closer. "You are an idiot, Thor! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

This wasn't the reaction that Thor had expected, and he felt an answering swell of confused anger emerge, his fists tightening.

"Why are you acting this way?" He demanded.

"Because you did not stop to listen to me! Or to ask what I wanted! Instead you dragged me here, putting your realm and thousands of lives at risk!"

"I've just rescued you from a bloody tyrant! He treated you terribly!"

"You know nothing, Odinson! Not about me, and not about how Thanos treats me! I did not _want_ to be rescued!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because I was happy there!" Loki screamed, tugging harder in the crushing grasp. Loki realized a second too late that his voice had broken, and Thor stared at the tears that overflowed from those beautiful eyes.

In the following silence, Thor allowed Loki's arms to slip away, while the Jotun stumbled back against the rocks, covering his mouth to hold in the sobs. This was Thor's fault, that this beautiful creature was reduced to weeping, and guilt settled like a stone in his gut.

"You were...happy? I do not understand. How could you be happy with... that?"

Loki surprised them both with a bitter laugh. "Not all is as it seems."

"But Thanos is cruel and cold!"

"Not to me!" Loki shot back, stubbornly defending his husband. "He is a mighty king who rules an empire, of course he is overbearing and stern! I am no stranger to cruel kings, you will recall who my father is, and what _your_ father did to my people."

Thor felt his back straighten at the insult. "What I witnessed during my time there was more than a king's burden. Thanos revels in blood and torment."

"Aye, and I love to watch him while he does."

Thor took a step back, trying to reconcile Loki's shy smiles with the sneer he now wore.

Loki went on. "This may sound strange to you, Odinson, but my father did not look upon me with favor. He was ashamed of my size, ashamed of my magic abilities, for he wanted warrior sons, not sorcerers. Despite being more than gifted, it could never make up for my other failings, mostly just existing, and having the audacity to share his proud heritage lines." Loki reached up by reflex to stroke the pattern on his forehead that marked him as royal.

Thor's lips tightened, this information only adding to his bad opinion about the king of Jotunheim.

"So he sold you to an insane tyrant to pay for his debts, not caring for your safety or concern."

"I suppose kidnapping someone against their will is better than that, eh?" Loki replied with acid, making Thor's fists clench.

"I had thought to take you away from-"

"You thought wrong! Because you did not _ask_! No one bothers to ask!" Loki threw his hands up in the air with exasperation. "I was afraid when I first married Thanos. I expected to be treated like a play toy. I expected to be abused and ignored, and not having any friends in this strange new place. No different than home, really. But it was nothing like I feared. Thanos was... he was different. He did not force himself on me, and he showed me favor and deference. For once I was praised and applauded, not degraded like a worthless runt!"

Thor looked away, beginning to shuffle his feet as it began to dawn on him that he had misinterpreted things.

"Were you shown the hall of thrones?"

Thor looked up, more deflated than before. "Yes."

“Did you see mine? He had it made for me, placed it next to his own, after I had spoken out and challenged him. He did not punish me for my insolence, but rewarded me with a throne! It fits me perfectly. Do you not see? For once I have a place where I fit in, and I belong!”

Thor shook his head, rubbing at his forehead. “That is not what I saw. I saw him treat you like... like an object!”

“Did you expect him to kiss me and show public affection? Is that how the kings of Asgard behave?”

Thor frowned, insulted again. “I have seen my parents be kind to one another.”

“In private, I'll bet my finest gem on!” Loki replied. “In public, I'll bet the most the king does is kiss his wife on the hand. Am I wrong?” Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki went on. “You were there as a guest for a week, Odinson. You do not see how Thanos treats me in private, nor how gentle and caring he is. And if he knew I was speaking of his gentle side, he would be quite cross with me. He does have his reputation.”

“Then why were you afraid of him?” Thor demanded, not ready to admit defeat.

“I was afraid for _you_ , silly oaf! I had no fear for my own safety, but I know my husband's wrath quite well, and he will not let this insult pass!”

Loki groaned, sagging against the rock. “It will be war. He will seek to punish you, and will take your life. Asgard will have no choice but to retaliate for the loss of its heir.”

The entire thing sounded ridiculous to Thor, who could only give a booming laugh, making Loki blink and look up.

“He could certainly try! I am not so feeble an opponent that a mere swat of his hand could kill me. Did I not prove it in the tournament?”

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “A tournament is nothing. Many have died in their attempts to fight Thanos. Only the ones he spares live.”

Thor huffed, crossing his arms. “But I would have done it. For you. I tried not be interested in a son of Jotunheim but... you bewitched me.”

Loki felt a slight tug in his chest at the hopeless note in the prince's voice. Sighing heavily, Loki crossed the distance between them to place his palms on Thor's cheeks, holding his face.

“I am... flattered. Truly, I am. Aside from Thanos, there are not many I am comfortable in flirting with, and I do enjoy flirting. It was... it was fun, and I got carried away. I should have made it plain from the beginning...”

He could not be entirely blameless in this entire mess, and if there was to be war, it would be on his shoulders.

Thor's hurt eyes tried to creep into his soul and take up residence there. Warm, calloused hands lifted to rub at the wrists they had previously grabbed.

“I think you tried, and I would not listen,” rumbled Thor. “But you shone wherever you went, and smiled as if you had a secret to tell. My thoughts were entirely consumed by you. I thought I found the same interest in your eyes.”

If Thor did not sound so sad and bereft, Loki would have groaned at the overly sweet words.

“Well, I can admit to a small amount of attraction. A _small_ amount!” He insisted, as the confession brought a hasty smile to Thor's face. If stroking the man's ego would help, then perhaps he could do just a little bit of it. “But it does nothing to overshadow the respect and devotion I have to my husband, and my king.”

Thor sighed, his shoulders deflating. “I have made a grave misunderstanding. It was... immature, and cruel of me to take you from your home.”

Loki snorted. “At least you are man enough to admit your faults. Perhaps in another lifetime, we could have been drawn together, Odinson, and the fates would have trembled at our union.”

The poetic words seemed to do much to ease the hurt of Thor's heart, for he smiled and pressed a kiss to Loki's hand, before letting them slip from his face.

“You are being kind, but I sense the sincerity of your words. I think we would either destroy one another, or love so fiercely we would change the universe.”

The thought brought a grin to Loki's face. “Aye, probably. I would both hate and love you.”

“But it is not to be.”

“Not this time,” Loki sighed. “Now, we must plan a way to sneak me back into the fortress, and I can use my influence to try and stem any plans of war that Thanos might have.”

“Asgard is ready to-”

“Asgard should not have to defend itself!” Loki hissed. “Now shut up, and listen to me for once!”

Thor closed his mouth, his eyes remaining wide, but he wisely nodded along.

“Now, to avoid an altercation, it perhaps would be best if I-”

Loki couldn't finish his thought, as the ground beneath their feet began to tremble and shake, the wind around them picking up as a hole in the air ripped itself open a hundred yards away, spitting purple fire and green lightning, rotating until it grew bigger, big enough for a large boot to come crashing through the portal, followed closely by the armored body and head of Thanos.

Loki was stunned, and realized too late how close he was standing to Thor when his husband's eyes fell on them, and narrowed in fury. Thanos stepped fully onto Svartelheim's soil, and behind him the portal remained open, crackling with unstable power.

“ **Thor Odinson**!” Bellowed the titan in a voice deep enough to break rocks, lifting an impossibly huge, spiked mace. “You have stolen something that belongs to me!”

Loki felt a rush of confused emotions, his fear of violence leading to someone's death warring with the warm arousal of being claimed. He felt himself melt just a little bit, the need to giggle rising.

Thor laughed widely, tossing his head back in defiance. The prospect of a challenge was always exciting to the Asgardian. “You wish to take him back? Come, then, and let us test your might!”

“Excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing?” Loki demanded, smacking the back of the blonde head, then rushing past the baffled prince towards his husband.

“Thanos!” Loki cried with relief, flinging his arms wide and tossing himself at Thanos, his feet leaving the ground as he did so. Thanos caught his flying consort, blinking a few times at this paradox.

Without dropping the war mace, Thanos crushed Loki's slim form to his chest, kissing the top of the dark head. It was glorious to be surrounded by the heat and smells of the titan again, and Loki inhaled it all, trying to rub the scent all over himself.

“You're here,” Loki murmured, hardly believing it. “I missed you.”

Thanos quickly worked to change some of his assumptions about the situation. “Did you, my gem?” He purred. “If you wanted a tour of the Realms, I could have arranged it.”

Loki pulled back with a small pout. “Don't tease. This wasn't _my_ idea!”

Thanos flicked his gaze back to the proud Odinson. “No? Then how did my husband and consort come to be miles away from me?”

Loki sucked in a breath. His talent of convincing people of anything was surely to be tested now. “It was a misunderstanding, Thanos. The prince and I have spoken together, and-”

“You spoke,” Thanos repeated in a flat tone, his gaze still locked on Thor's. Loki quailed at the futility of his efforts.

“Y-yes, and-”

“And is the Asgardian aware of what happens to those who bring my wrath down upon their heads?”

Thor's growing smirk wasn't helping matters. He seemed to sense a battle coming, and his blood was rising.

“I- I impressed upon him the severity of his crimes, but-”

“Then it is time for me to send him to whatever afterlife will accept his dishonorable soul,” Thanos said, gently placing Loki back on his feet on the ground, gripping the handle of his mace.

“Wait!” Loki tugged on an arm, but it was like a mouse trying to hold back a lion, his heels skidding through the loose gravel. “Please, Thanos! Listen to reason! I am not harmed, look! We can solve this without drastic measures!”

Thanos paid Loki no mind, shaking off the smaller Jotun, and Loki landed on his rump, watching as Thor summoned his hammer to meet the oncoming strike. This was madness.

“You're going to kill him, Thanos!”

“Let him try!” Laughed Thor, also sprinting forward with a mad gleam in his eyes.

The resulting crash of their weapons was deafening. Loki pressed hands to his popping ears, feeling the earth beneath him lift him up an inch, then drop him again. Loki was sure that shock had been felt in Jotunheim.

He had to scramble away to the rocks, watching from a safe distance and chewing on his nails, huffing in irritation that the two men were fighting like rabid squirrels instead of being adults and coming to an agreement. As much as he loved to watch Thanos fight and flex his muscles, this really wasn't helping.

While Thor and Thanos swung their weapons, trying to knock off the others head, Loki sat down and began to fix his hair, combing through the tresses with his fingers and reworking the braid. He would need a bath to get all the gravel out of it. He didn't like all of this dirt, either.

He checked on the children. Yes, still fighting.

Loki sighed, lifting his eyes to the heavens. The battle had been going on for quite some time, and he was becoming bored just sitting on the sidelines. While both Thor and Thanos seemed to be dented and scuffed a little, neither had suffered any severe injuries yet.

Deciding he had had quite enough, Loki rose to his feet, calmly approaching the danger zone. When he was close enough to feel the swish of air rush past his face from his husband's mace, Loki's hands glowed bright blue, then connected with the ground. A wall of ice sprang up, traveling quickly to separate both parties, and when the hammer and mace connected, the ice grew tendrils and latched on to the weapons, trapping them in glue that not even Thanos could budge.

“Are you quite finished?” Loki demanded, while the two men tugged fruitlessly on the handles, using their feet against the wall as leverage. They stopped, blinking at Loki, who stood with his hands braced on his hips. Thanos was the first to release his mace, with Thor following soon after.

“Thank you,” Loki said through gritted teeth. “Now that you have released some of your aggression towards each other, perhaps _someone_ will bloody ask me what I want?”

Thanos shifted his gaze between Thor and Loki, while the Asgardian prince was intent on his boots.

“Do not petition me for mercy on his behalf, Loki,” Thanos growled. “This insult can not be forgiven.”

“I was not intending to,” Loki sniffed. “But you could either fight each other all day, and every day, until one or both of you idiots collapse, _or_ you could take me home, rub my feet, and the Odinson can return to his realm embarrassed and heart broken, but alive.”

Thanos bared his teeth in an angry rumble that made even Thor step back.

“Why should I spare him? He tried to take you from me!”

That was when Loki knew, as surely as he knew that winter brought howling storms on Jotunheim, that Thanos held more than just affection for Loki.

Thanos loved him.

The knowledge made his feet light as Loki approached, awe and wonder shining in his eyes. He reached up and brushed his hands along the strong jaw, brushing the dirt and blood away, not at all surprised at the collection of liquid that made his eye sight blurry.

Thanos covered the hand, his gaze softening, if a stone wall could soften, and some of the fight left his stiff spine.

“I am yours, my love,” Loki said, as soft and reassuring as he could. He could feel the surprise in Thanos at the endearment that Loki had never spoken aloud. “Forgive me for leaving you like that. I never will again. I do not wish to see the blood of thousands spilled on my account, not when I could prevent it. Will you do this for me? Please, husband?”

Thor peeked from above the ice wall, grumpy to witness such a scene in what he had first assumed to be an unhappy and unwilling marriage.

Thanos sighed, helpless before the gentle pleading. “I would burn Asgard to the ground for you,” he murmured, resting his hand on the back of Loki's neck, his thumb stroking along a muscle that caused Loki to sigh and melt against him. “Crumble their proud buildings into dust, then create a palace of ice in your honor. There is nothing I would not do...”

Loki inhaled until his lungs would burst with the light, his entire body trembling with the prospect of the power Thanos would unleash at the mere suggestion of Loki's interest. It was intoxicating, and arousing, to think that he, above all others, was loved by this immense titan, to the point where he would not hesitate to take on the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms.

He opened his eyes, smiling up at his husband. “What if I did not want you to?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “If I asked you to stay your hand? For me?”

Loki took the hand from his neck, pressing the burgundy skin to his lips, then nuzzled his cheek against the palm, looking up at his husband with disarming eyes.

Thor could not believe what he was seeing, or hearing. Was the safety of his realm in the hands of two who would destroy just to prove their love?

Thanos held on for another moment, then his defenses broke and he smiled, though the sight sent chills down Thor's warrior spine.

“Yes, my treasure. For you, I would.”

Loki squealed in delight, waving his hand to release Thanos' war mace from the ice. Giving his husband a quick kiss, Loki turned the titan by his hips and pushed him towards the spinning portal.

“One moment is all I need, then you can carry me home!” Loki said, laughing as Thanos sighed and shouldered his mace.

“I only make one promise,” the grumpy titan rumbled. “That if I see that Asgardian prince again, there will be no amount of pleading that will keep me from claiming his blood.”

Thor opened his mouth to reply but found Loki's finger pressed firmly against his lips.

“Not a word,” Loki warned.

Thor looked like he wanted to argue against the finger, but thought better of it. He did cast a mournful look at Loki.

"For once my heart has betrayed me," he said. "I shall never find another like you."

Loki smiled beautifully and poked Thor's noise. "There are no men like me. Do not fret, you'll find a lovely girl who will bear you children and make you happy, and have no qualms of knocking you in the teeth when you deserve it."

Thor glanced away stubbornly. "I... allow me to apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me to take you from your home."

Even though the prince looked positively beaten, Loki could not help but chuckle. "Would you look at that? It seems my husband managed to beat a bit of sense into you."

"Do not laugh at me, Loki!" Thor pleaded, the hurt increased in his eyes, which only caused Loki's laugh to grow harder as he took the man's face in his hands again.

"Oh, Thor. I shall always be laughing at you. But I swear it is the most affectionate way, without malice. Should I be able to convince my husband in the future, perhaps there will be further diplomacy between our kingdoms, and we can be friends."

Finally, hope took root in the thunderer. "Do you promise to try?"

"Give me a hundred years for Thanos' memory to fade." Loki wrinkled his nose. "It might take two."

A grin broke across Thor's face. "One hundred years, or two, I shall eagerly look forward to your correspondence."

Thor planned a chaste kiss on the back of Loki's hand, then turned to the wall of ice.

"Have I earned my hammer back?"

Loki's smile twitched, and with a wave of his hand he released the weapon. The ice melted against the dark ground, leaving an even darker stain, the only evidence that strangers had set foot on the dead realm, quickly to be erased by the wind.

"Do you need assistance back to Asgard?"

Thor clipped Mjolnir to his belt and shook his head. "That is not necessary. I have.... hmm, a gatekeeper." He pointed up at the sky, reminding Loki of the stories of Asgard's keeper of the Bifrost.

"Ah. Yes, of course. Can he see what transpires?"

"I certainly hope so. I could use a witness to help me convince my father not to banish me for misbehaving."

"I do not envy you."

Loki turned at the sharp sound of his name, waving at Thanos that he was coming.

"Goodbye, Odinson. May our next meeting be more pleasant."

"Goodbye, Loki. I hope to find you first in another lifetime."

Thor watched until Loki had crossed the distance to the shimmering portal, say a few quiet words to the great titan, then comfortably rest in the bulky arms as Thanos carried the most enchanting being back through the portal and away from Thor forever.

The heartbroken prince sighed, standing alone in the middle of the barren valley for some time, until he mustered the strength to turn his face up to the sky and call out.

"Alright, Heimdal. I am ready."

The Bifrost roared to life, surrounding him in color and sound, pulling him up and through space in the blink of an eye. His boots came to rest on the polished mirror floors of the observatory, the dust of Svartelheim shaking from his cloak. Thor was home, but it looked duller to his eyes.

The solemn gatekeeper was standing in his customary place, lifting the sword key from the mechanism. Thor could have sworn there was a touch of laughter in the golden eyes. Heimdal never smiled, yet Thor always knew when he was laughing on the inside.

"You've had quite the adventure, my prince," spoke the gatekeeper.

Thor felt his cheeks begin to color. "Do not remind me, good Heimdal."

"The king wishes to speak with you," Heimdal said as Thor tried to pass him by.

"I am sure he does," Thor sighed, sounding resigned. “Put in a good word for me, would you Heimdal?”

The gatekeeper chuckled. He actually _chuckled_. “Good luck, my prince.”

Thor wasn't sure what was more ominous, but he started on the long lonely journey back to the palace to face his father, a little more world weary, and a lot more heartsore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand have I mentioned Loki's power kink? HUGE shout out to the people who have stuck with this story! And for leaving me wonderful comments! I enjoy reading each person who I have converted to this trash ship. I think one more chapter for this fic, as you know Thanos won't waste any time in reclaiming his consort. Not that Loki has any objections. ;)  
> Also, I'm sorry for ending this on a sad note, but don't worry about dejected puppy Thor. He's going to be ok. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being claimed never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So. This has been a wild ride! I'm so happy for everyone who has shown their love for this story, and I adore all your lovely comments. Shout out to SingleLoki again for popping onto my tumblr and suggesting this pairing to me. This story is for her, and may it be a special gift in the years to come.  
> Also, fair warning: There is a breeding kink near the end, so if that's not your thing... um. Welcome to the Twilight Zone.

Stepping through the portal was like moving from death into life. Lights were all around Loki, with sounds that were confusing until he saw the circle of sorcerers, sitting in a circle, and all chanting in unison. It was their power that had created the portal straight to Loki's location on Svartelheim. It impressed Loki, who has done a cursory study of portals and knew how much energy they required.

With Thanos and his consort safely through, the chant altered and changed in pitch and tone, until the glowing purple circle shrank and winked out of existence. A couple of the sorcerers immediately collapsed onto their backs with groans of pain. Loki did not envy them the headaches they would have in the morning.

Thanos was already barking orders, setting the security of the fortress to high maintenance, then he swept Loki down the halls and to his chambers, where a small group of people waited.

The first one who approached Loki when his feet were settled on the ground was Penklo. The head steward cast himself at Loki's feet, trembling with emotions Loki could not guess at. The Jotun was pleasantly surprised Penklo had not last his head yet. Loki flushed as he found his feet were being covered in kisses.

"My queen!" The steward said, relief as thick as butter in his voice. "I do not deserve to be forgiven for failing you! My life is forfeit, this I accept with my whole being!"

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but found he had not the words. Instead, he glanced at Thanos, who was as stern as a mountain.

"You were kidnapped while under his watch." The servant cowered as the titan spoke. "His punishment is in your hands."

"Oh! But... It was not his fault!" Loki objected. "He was unaware of Thor's foolish plan, and.... and I did not shout for assistance. If it had been an assault, I would have defended myself."

There was a faint sound of disbelief, and Loki glimpsed Gamora by the door. Clearly she did not believe Loki was capable of defending anyone.

Loki set his jaw, then reached down to pet Penklo on the head. "If his life is mine to give or take, then I choose to keep it. He will continue to serve me faithfully, won't you Penklo?"

The man lifted his head with an audible gasp, sputtering his devotion and loyalty. Loki locked eyes with his husband, lifting a single brow in question. The king said nothing, but grunted in agreement, then demanded that everyone leave except Doctor Hatly. Gamora picked the steward up by his robes, who was still babbling his gratitude, and dragged him from the room.

Loki sighed, thinking a medical examination was taking things a little too far, but he followed directions to sit on a stool and remain still for the woman's magic to seek out any injuries in his body. He flicked an annoyed glance at his husband.

"Did you think I was lying to you?" He asked.

Thanos crossed his arms, staring Loki down. "She will double check that you are well."

Loki grumbled about paranoid and jealous husbands, but then he was still for the doctor. "How many people knew of my absence?"

"Only the ones who were in this room."

That was a surprise to Loki. "What about the sorcerers who opened the portal?"

"They do not question my orders," Thanos said. "I gave them the location, and they did their job."

Loki blinked, wondering now how it was that Thanos knew where to find him. The doctor's face was carefully smooth, concentrating on the spell and her work.

"But... how?" Loki asked.

Thanos shifted his weight from foot to foot, in a way that, for anyone else, Loki would have called sheepish.

"Your ring."

Loki glanced down at his left hand where the wedding band winked against his cobalt skin.

"You kept it," Thanos said, hinting at a surprise and wonder that immediately insulted Loki.

"Of course I kept it! It's mine!" Loki clutched his left fist to his chest, as if to protect it from a thief. "You gave it to me!"

The doctor lightly smacked Loki on the head. "Be still," she ordered, making Loki settle with a pout.

Thanos was looking at Loki with a strange smile. "Yes, I gave it to you as the traditional symbols when we were married." He lifted a hand and rubbed the short braid in his hair that Loki had put there a year ago. "It was not intentional, but the ring is matched with mine with an enchantment that makes them recognize each other. They are a bonded pair. My ring found yours even across the galaxy in a different realm."

Loki considered that, twisting the band of metal around his finger. "Similar to a tracking device?" He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Thanos spying on him.

"It was not intentional," the king repeated.

Loki sniffed. "I shall not complain this time. After all, it allowed you to find me very quickly. That realm was awful, and I did not appreciate my sleep being disturbed."

Doctor Hatly straightened with a smile, the glow from her hands receding and disappearing.

"Fit as a fiddle! Not a think wrong with you, physically."

It was miniscule, but Loki saw Thanos' shoulders relax. Feeling daring, Loki wiggled his toes and shared a grin with the woman.

"Are you quite sure, doctor? Would it not be better if I had a day of rest, to lay about in bed and recover from the shock of being kidnapped?"

Catching on to the game quickly, Hatly winked at him. "Oh, aye! Nothing cures the nerves better than resting in bed. A full day, too. No half measures! I'll be sure to tell the kitchens to send up fortifying sweets. I trust you can make sure his majesty does as he is told, my king?" She asked Thanos while gathering her bag.

Thanos was not fooled for a moment, but there was a familiar hungry gleam in his eyes that set Loki's blood on fire, and he bounded up from the stool to climb up onto the bed and flop down, as if he fully intended to remain there forever.

"I shall make him mind," Thanos promised, sending the smirking doctor scurrying for the door.

As Thanos approached the bed, Loki looked him over, running his hands smoothly and invitingly up his thighs, the anticipation mounting. Thanos was still in his armour, which gleamed and hugged his body in all the right places, but Loki wanted all of that gone. He wanted nothing to be between their skin, not even air.

As he came closer, Thanos removed bits and pieces from his arms and head, chucking them over his shoulder.

"If that swine had touched you, his blood would have painted the floor before your throne."

Loki shivered, his hands smoothed up his waist, disturbing the light sleep tunic he was still wearing. "I love it when you talk like that..." He sighed.

The smile on Thanos' face was malicious while he watched his consort, hardly believing that this amazing creature that reveled in his power of destruction was his. Loki's skin was just begging to be licked, and marked all over, while crimson eyes dared him to do just that.

Their madness fit so well together.

Swift hands darted forward and grabbed onto cobalt thighs, tugging Loki bodily towards him. Loki squealed in laughter, moaning breathlessly at being manhandled. His feet came to rest on Thanos' waist while the titan eagerly removed the only garment covering him. Loki lay bare, and panting, while the rough and calloused hands that so recently had swung a heavy mace of death, ran lovingly over every inch of him.

He bucked his hips up when the hands reached his thighs, kneading the insides until Loki spread himself more. Loki's cock was already flushed and full, standing proud, but Thanos ignored it, making Loki whine.

"Patience," Thanos rumbled, lifting his hands to release his armor.

"I have none left for the day," Loki replied, his pupils already blown wide. "I need to feel you... desperately. I need you inside, breaking me open....laying claim to the deepest part of me."

Thanos' armor disappeared at an astonishing rate, pieces flying through the air, until the great chest was pressing Loki down into the mattress, vibrating with the possessive growl that Loki's words enticed. His tongue was down Loki's throat, and for a while there were no words, only grunts and moans swallowed up by each other's mouths while their bodies rutted together in tandem.

Loki's vocals were released when Thanos decided to lick his way down to the collarbone, his voice echoing around the chambers. Hissing at the rough contact, Loki's claws sank into shoulders, holding on for life as his senses were assaulted.

"How could I ever.... give this up?" He whispered, dragging his nails in a way he knew excited Thanos.

"Would you?" Thanos asked, curious, while his tongue abused a dark nipple.

"Ah! Never!" Loki cried. He bucked harder, so Thanos could feel his ache. "Not when I am yours, and you are mine... all mine!"

That answer was met with approval, as Thanos rushed to leave more bruises, more evidence that Loki belonged to him, and him alone. Loki was returning the treatment, biting and scratching every surface. Thanos' skin was tough, so Loki had no fear of too much. He still reeked of battle and the dust of Svartelheim, but Loki did not mind.

Loki waved his hand, bringing their customary bottle of oil within reach, which Thanos grabbed away first. Loki lounged back with a grin, lifting a leg and hooking it over Thanos' shoulder.

"It was almost flattering to be kidnapped, you know. Thor thought he was rescuing me from a tragic marriage."

Thanos viciously sank an oiled finger into Loki's hole. "Do not utter his name."

Loki gasped, spine arching and lungs burning, but he felt he had gained a string to pull on.

"H-he... He wanted to take me home... surround me with silk and jewels, and- AH!! Sing me bad poetry- OH! Thanos!"

The sheets beneath him tore in his grip, the heat pouring through his veins at every assault brought by the king's fingers. This jealousy was a gift, one that Loki would have to use sparingly so it would not turn into paranoia.

He continued to writhe and moan while Thanos seethed, using his mouth on Loki's neck until he mewled in want.

"Your cock... please, husband, I want..."

"Such a greedy little thing," Thanos said, removing his fingers then shifting until he was reclining on the pillows. It took a moment of steady breathing for Loki to figure out why he was so bereft. He turned over with a put off look, until Thanos patted his lap.

"You want it, precious? Come and prove it."

That caused Loki to perk up, then scramble on his knees to straddle the king's waist, wasting no time in grinding their bodies together. This time Thanos' sounds mingled with Loki's.

Loki's arms circled the king's neck as he rubbed his ass all over the giant cock.

"Tell me again... my king. What you would do to Asgard for insulting me?"

Thanos grinned, showing off many teeth. If this was the way Loki wanted to play.

"I would invade their insignificant city. I would take my armies and decimate their buildings, pulling the lofty towers down brick by brick. Nothing would be left for daring to take you from me."

Loki groaned, part from the thrill of listening, and partly from sinking slowly down on Thanos' thick member.

"Go on... go on."

The king's hands tightened on Loki's hips. "Their temples would be desecrated, their proud statues torn down. Every speck of gold would be melted down and made into chains to adorn your neck and ankles."

Loki keened, lifting himself on shaky legs, then plunging down again.

"I would lay the wealth of Asgard at your feet..." It was becoming increasingly difficult for Thanos to speak.

"A-and the throne... w-what would you do to me on that?"

Thanos hugged Loki to his chest, lifting his consort to the very tip of his dick, then paused. "I would fuck you on Odin's throne before everyone there, watch my seed spill down your thighs to cover the seat, so all the realms would know that you... are... _mine_."

The sudden renewed thrusting filled the chambers with Loki's screams, of pleasure and want and raw lust. Loki clamped his teeth on a shoulder, but that only muffled his groans for a time. He had not realized he had already spilled until he pushed away from the hot chest, and found his stomach was sticky.

Loki's world tilted as Thanos rolled them on the bed, but he begged Thanos not to stop, to keep going, he wanted it all. His veins were on fire, and his legs would ache for days, but right now it was unrelenting pleasure mixed with the pain of too much, too fast.

Of the two of them, Loki was always the more vocal one, and Thanos loved to hear the babbling, the begging, and the wrecked sound of Loki's voice. The king had to taste that frosty skin, to fill his mouth with the very essence of Loki's being.

Strong hands lifted Loki's wrists above his head, holding them down, and Loki broke barriers he didn't even know he had, begging for more, for harder. He was not even sure what he was saying anymore.

"Yes, please, give me your seed, make me so full I will burst with it! Fuck me, breed me! Make me swell with child!"

There was a strangled sound above him, and the thrusts broke, then became more fervent, more desperate. Something clicked in Loki's mind, opening delightful doors.

"Oh, is that what you want, my king? Would you fuck a child into me? Would you like to fill my fertile womb and know that your progeny was growing inside me? Make my belly so big that everyone will see it?"

"Loki..."

The struggle to say only his name sent a harsh spark of arousal straight to Loki's cock. He could feel Thanos twitch inside him, the dam almost ready to break. It drove him wild with lust.

"Do it," he whispered into Thanos' ear, squeezing him tighter. "Leave not a shadow in my mind that your seed left me full, nestled in my womb-"

Thanos released the only cry of pleasure Loki had ever heard, a long drawn out groan that shook Loki's entire body, while streams of cum that was never-ending poured into his tight passage. In his haze, Loki was vaguely aware that he had climaxed as well, which was simply perfect.

They were both heaving, gulping for air, embraced and intertwined together. It took a while until either of them were capable of moving, and only then did Thanos roll to the side, still stuck inside of his consort, holding Loki close until the last drops of semen were drained from his balls.

Slowly Loki's mind came back into focus, swimming in the most glorious after glow he had ever known. He would have to be kidnapped more often if it lead to this. He was aware of his hands stroking Thanos' face, combing through the mess of deep maroon hair, tracing every line and angle.

When the blue eyes opened again and met his, Loki gave a radiant smile.

"Hello," he said.

The titan huffed in amusement, brushing a thumb along Loki's lips.

"My treasure... what have you done to me?"

"Oh?" Loki asked, completely innocent. "Have I done something?"

"Do not play coy. You take delight in ruin."

Loki's lips hovered a mere inch away from his husband's lips. "And are you ruined, my love?"

"Forever...."

"Then I have succeeded," Loki grinned before pressing their lips together for a long and deep kiss that lasted for hours.

Later, when Loki was in the bath, he was beyond delighted that Thanos remained with him, massaging his scalp until he purred. Loki did not even have to ask to be pampered, though he wished his husband could join him in the water. But Thanos preferred temperatures too hot for him.

"You've done it now," Loki teased, utterly boneless against the side. "You've spoiled me. I shall want this every time."

Thanos snorted. "I shall make you work for it."

"You see, all I hear is more promises." Loki tilted his head back to grin at his husband. "I think we made some important discoveries today. Why have you been silent about your desire for children?"

Thanos grew silent, the slight color in his cheeks informing Loki that the titan was embarrassed by it. That was a first.

"I am... not as interested as you believe."

Loki blinked, turning about in the bath. "Why not? Don't you need children?"

A scowl began to form between the king's brows. "I did not think you capable. Unless males of your kind can miraculously reproduce."

"Depends on the virility of our partners," Loki grinned. "What if I told you that I had a special talent that allowed me to take whatever form I wish? Conceiving would be no issue with the proper system."

Thanos digested that information, but the scowl did not budge. "You could keep a form for the necessary time to carry and deliver?"

Loki shrugged. "No, I would need a bit of help with the proper enchantments to stay that long, but it would not be difficult or harmful, and I can return to my normal body when I am done." He could not fathom why Thanos looked so concerned. He laid a hand on his knee, tilting his head. "What bothers you, my love?"

Thanos was completely still. "Would it be safe?"

"What? Having a baby?"

"The difference in our sizes could be too much for you."

"Is that what worries you?" Loki felt relief that this was a problem he could fix. "Tis true, you are rather... large," he said with a suggestive smirk. "I would choose a form that is bigger, and able to carry. Perhaps a giantess, as it is not so far from my true body that the enchantments would be more complex. Does that sound reasonable?"

Thanos remained quiet and contemplative, but he relaxed enough to stroke Loki's extended arm. "Is that what you desire?"

Loki thought about it, then answered. "I desire to have something with you that no one else does. It is still a part of my duty to provide you with heirs. I thought... that had been a contributing factor in your decision to marry me. I had assumed my father informed you."

"He mentioned it," Thanos said off handedly. "Like a special feature of a brood mare."

Loki's lips went tight as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He would repay his father for that.

"We need not rush things," Loki said, tugging Thanos closer to the tub. "We have all the time in the universe. Meanwhile I will use this new found leverage to bring such ecstasy as we just shared. I quite enjoyed myself, you know. Perhaps I will stage a kidnapping just to have you rescue me again."

That caused the titan to relax more, his lips twitching as he realized Loki had a new weapon to use against him. But he was not without defenses.

"As long as you inform Penklo before hand. The man will take his own life if it ever happened again."

Loki grimaced in shame at the thought, nodding in agreement. Then he gasped as Thanos' tongue licked the water droplets from his finger tips and wrist.

"And you... my chaos thirsty minx... The next time I catch you shamelessly flirting, there will be rivers of blood."

Loki shuddered, holding back a moan while he predictably grew more excited beneath the water.

"Then I shall be sure... to flirt with someone you hate..."

Thanos growled a playful warning. "Will there ever come a day when you do not cause trouble?"

"Ask the Fates. For the answer is unknown to me."

Laughter filled the sparkling bathing room, both of their voices mingling as their companionship grew. It was not the sanest of relationships, nor was their appetites in any way healthy for the realms they ruled, but the Mad King and his Chaos Bride courted each other the same way a madman courted death. Loki's mischief was the Titan's delight, and the ultimate victory was reducing the stern, immovable tyrant to a wreck at the queen's feet. Together they were an unstoppable force that shook the realms to the core.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GodDAMN! Now you know how filthy I am. Things always turn out rougher than I expect with these two, I swear. And oh, look, I've set myself up for a sequel. :3 
> 
> OK SO LISTEN UP. GUYS. What would you saaaaaay to a Scheherazade au for this ship?? I know, best things EVER. What would you give me? I am taking tribute. No, I'm just kidding. But this plot has taken hold of me and I swear it will beat me to death until I write it. So stay tuned!
> 
> *Gross sobbing* guys, I have gotten so much love from this fic, and now I have art. I can't tell you how much I love you guys!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jotunn Loki Outfits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171896) by [LHorcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux)




End file.
